Can I have this dance
by Cynbel84
Summary: Zero struggles with his control. Yuki offers a helping hand. But it will take second to this wonderful night...leading to a revelation of the heart. A little serious a little romantic a little...silly? The punch is delicious! Does not follow manga or anime. Rated M for some language, violence, and intimate situations. ZxY please read & review
1. Chapter 1

"You cant be serious." His eyes near burned holes through the expensive fabric that was dangled by a finger in front of him.

"Oh, Zero! I think it would look really good on you!" Her chestnut eyes shined before a deep blush suffused her face.

A quick start at her words, then he schooled his features once more.

"See? Yuki likes it. It's only for one night, Zero. Will you not do this for your adoptive father? Or are you truly an ungrateful son?" Rivers of tears streamed down the headmaster's face. They were quickly stemmed by a forceful collision of Zero's fist and the hardwood desk.

"First off, I am not your son, adopted or otherwise, nor do I not understand what you have done for me. But you are asking me to do something against my deepest nature." Lilac eyes blazed in protest as he stood tall over the spectacled blonde.

Yuki crept up beside her temperamental counterpart with intentions of diffusing the high tension situation. With a wary eye, she extended a hand in his direction. His body visibly softened and turned to face her as her small hand wrapped around his arm

"It's just one night, Zero. You don't have to dance. Just like last time, okay? It'll be alright. We'll be together." Soft brown eyes pled with him as her timid smile tugged at his heart. Helpless against her innocent wiles, his shoulders sank in defeat.

"Fine." The word was barely an utterance but incurred a huge reaction from the other two.

"Oh, Zero, you are such a good boy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The headmaster practically vibrated with happiness as Yuki's voice buzzed behind the sullen boy of her great excitement and the myriad of hygiene tasks she had to perform before the 'big night'.

 _'Idiots'_ Silver bangs swung over pinched brows as he shook his head in disgust.

Zero snatched the dark silk suit from the headmaster's happily flailing hands and left quickly for his room slamming the door on their ridiculous ravings.

"Stupid night class and their stupid dances. They have nothing better to do than have those naïve, dimwitted humans fawn over them. They have no idea what those monsters are capable of. They're nothing more than live stock to those arrogant bastards. Tch."

He pushed against the other day students as he made his way, elbows and shoulders leveling the ignorant few that failed to deviate from their paths, others parting without prompting. Their eyes did not meet his directly, as he had a murderous aura about him, and only after his passing did they dare to turn back and scowl. The menacing cloud that was Zero continued on this way, complaining and cursing, until he finally made it to his room in the boys' dorm.

He shoved open his door kicking off his shoes as he crossed the threshold. After taking another glance at the distasteful garment he was obligated to wear, he threw it into the far reaches of his closet. Pulling off his uniform coat and tie as he walked to his bed, a deep ache permeated his chest. An ache so strong it stole his breath and buckled his knees.

 _'They're getting worse. So much worse.'_

Sinking to his knees, he fought for air as his vision doubled. The room grew unbearably hot and stifling resulting in pearl buttons flying as he ripped the shirt from his chest. Dropping to the floor on all fours, he curled in upon himself hoping to alleviate some of the pain, fists clenching on the cool floor as he rode out another 'epsidoe'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yuki, I also have something for you." The exuberant headmaster, who had settled down after Zero's assent and retreat, turned to head to his closet. Opening it, he pulled out what had been on a wire hanger, a protective sheath of plastic covering it.

Yuki's eyes grew large then filled with tears as she looked upon what she personally felt was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She slowly came to stand in front of the garment and the wonderful man holding it. Running two fingers across its corset bodice, she felt the lush velvet and crystal beading that adorned it in simple vertical lines. The skirt fell in soft, heavy waves and would trail a bit once on her body. The deep garnet hue reminded her of a certain rose that sat upon her dresser.

The headmaster shifted nervously, worried her silence meant she did not like the bank breaking gown.

"Do you not care for it Yuki?" His honey eyes were sad as he waited for her reply.

"It's beautiful, father." A lone tear ran down her cheek as she embraced him.

Careful not to spoil the moment with his normal over the top antics, he laid his head atop hers.

"You're welcome." He smiled into her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The deep chill in his bones is was woke him, that and the violent ones that were racking his body. His muscles ached from their seizing and he swore he had swallowed a desert at some point in his slumber. Levering himself up to a sitting position, he leaned back on his elbows, head resting against the edge of his bed.

"Why can I never make it somewhere soft?", he grumbled to himself before rising to his feet.

He staggered to his sink, splashing icy water into his face. He was so weak and hated himself for it. With the monsters that paraded around the grounds hiding behind their so called pacifist ideals, it was dangerous to resemble anything close to prey. But, he hated the alternative more. Grabbing the small tin beside the faucet, he tossed back the bitter tablets from within chasing them with the cold water he took into his mouth directly from the tap.

 _'That's the third time today I've had to rely on these vile things.'_

Anger fueling his thoughts, he violently discarded it. The miniature box made a sharp noise as it ricocheted off the radiator jutting out of the wall. He loathed the creature he had become and feared that, whether in the far or near future, he may eventually be the reason another young boy harbors such hatred deep in his heart. No one deserved to suffer a loss so great, no one.

His inner musings were then interrupted by a muffled rapping.

Once.

He glanced at his reflection taking in his wane face and pale flesh.

Twice.

Lack luster, sunken eyes.

A third time.

 _'She never gives up.'_

Wiping weakly at his mouth, he went to open the door for the small girl he knew was there.

"Zero. Are you okay? You weren't at class and skipped patrols. I thought maybe you just needed a little space..." her ramblings trailed off and dark brows climbed in concern as she took in the condition of the frail form before her, petite hands twisting within each other earning her a gentle thump on top her head.

"You worry too much." He stepped away allowing her to step inside fully.

"I suppose I do." A faint blush covered her cheeks. "But it's kind of my job isn't it?" She looked up into his surprised face.

Looking down into her kind and sincere eyes, he wondered what in his life he had ever done to deserve such loyalty? Why did she care so much about someone like him, something like him? He kept her at such a distance, every wall up and impenetrable, yet here she stood.

Clearing his throat, he sat down on his still made bed.

"Well, I'm fine. So if that's all you needed, I'm actually really tired." His back pressed into the wood of his headboard as he let his eyes close.

"Of course. I'm sorry. I'll let you rest." She gave a quick bow though she knew he would not see and left him to his thoughts.

The soft click of the door somehow made it colder or could it be that the sun had just left the room. Opening his eyes, he turned to the window to watch the stars.

 _'Thank you, Yuki.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning found the adoptive family sitting together at the dinning table before morning classes. One of the uniform clad student's plates much more bountiful than the other. Yuki had a plethora spread before, meats and eggs, fresh fruits. Zero's on the other hand...

"What in the world is this?" Zero let the bland colored slop run off his slightly tipped spoon.

Yuki munched happily on her overflowing plate, feet swinging to the tune she hummed.

"It's gruel. And it's as much as you deserve letting poor Yuki do patrols on her own last night." The headmaster shook his wooden spoon as he scolded the young hunter. Although, his kitty print apron did nothing to inspire terror.

"Serves. You. Right." Yuki accentuated her words with quick jabs in his ribs.

"I wasn't feeling well was all." Scooting over to escape the irritating contact, Zero pushed around the contents filling the blue ceramic bowl.

Yuki began to feel guilty for tattling, food forgotten in front of her.

"I see." The animated blonde's expression fell solemn as silent understanding came. "Is everything okay now?"

Zero heard the unspoken question causing him to bristle.

 _Are you losing control?_

Shoving away from the table he stood and moved towards the door.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Zero, wait!" Yuki jumped up to make chase only to be stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Let him be Yuki. Give him his space." The ex hunter made himself comfortable beside her at the table, placing food upon his plate.

Reluctantly, she obeyed, but continued to worry as she ate her breakfast with a bit less enthusiasm than when the meal had started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day brought only an empty seat in all their classes bringing worry to the front of Yuki's mind. To distract herself, she attempted to pay extra attention and take an unnecessary amount of notes, to share with him. But she was often pulled off course as her mind came back around to the moody boy.

She had ate lunch with Yori and came back to the dorms after dinner with the headmaster. Sensing her concern, he had reassured her that Zero would be there. 'He is a young man with determination and a good sense of responsibility' her father had reasoned.

Yuki prayed that he was right. Zero may not be one for sharing all the time, but he was definitely a big part of her life. With him not by her side, it felt a little...empty.

Uplifted by the talk and fueled by the anticipation of trying on her new dress, Yuki had made haste back to her dorm to change for the evening's festivities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's the big night, Yori! I am so excited! Do you think he will notice me? Kaname? Is this dress enough to get his attention?" Anxiety, excitement, and pure joy warred inside Yuki as she spun in her new gown in front the antique mirror. And the combination of it all had her feeling a smidge queasy.

"It is gorgeous, Yuki. And you are as well." Yori smiled adoringly at her besotted friend. "How could he not?", she reassured as she pinned the chocolate tendril that had escaped the complicated up-do for the hundredth time.

"Are you sure you will not come with me? It will be a wonderful time. We could have so much fun together." Her smile was bright as she clutched Yori's hands.

"I don't really like those sorts of things. Besides, don't you already have a date?" Yori smiled knowingly at Yuki's reddened expression.

"Zero is not my date." Her insistence punctuated by a childish stamp of foot. "We are simply going together as the disciplinary team. Don't go reading into things."

Yori giggled into her hand.

"As you say then. Even so. I think I shall get some studying in. But thank you." After sliding a deep wine matte over Yuki's pouting lips, Yori patted a soft cheek then shoved Yuki out the door, locking it to prevent the nervous girl from coming back in if she changed her mind.

Hearing the finalizing click of the lock, she realized there was no turning back. Setting her shoulders back, she marched with determination to her fellow guardian's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Her skin had cooled minutely on her trek to the boys' dorm and an army of raised bumps could be found along the skin left bare by the velvet engulfing her. Her teeth chattered as she stepped through the unlit halls as she made her way to Zero's door.

"At least Zero's outfit covers everything and _he_ wont freeze to death.", she mumbled under her breath.

Heels tapping across the floors, she tried to envision what Zero would look like in that suit. Her mind hazed over as she pictured how well the silk would mold to his slender, yet muscled form. The light colored pinstripes tracing down the ebony silk, accentuating his tall frame. Yuki felt her cheeks heat at the thoughts running in her head. Dazed, she ran directly into none other than the star of her day dream.

Seeing her teeter in the unusually high, thin heels, he steadied her by a wrist, eyes fixed on her flustered face.

Taking in his serious gaze fringed by silver, hers traveled his face. The glint of metal in his ears. The tattoo covering his hated past peeking out from behind the collar of his crisp, black shirt. The suit. The suit looked every bit of amazing as she thought it would. To her surprise, he had added a thin, lavender tie. A shade lighter than his eyes, hanging at half mast. Realizing she was gawking, she blushed again.

"I-I'm sorry zero. My mind must have wandered a bit." Laughing nervously, she rubbed at the back of her neck pulling the wayward curl from a pin once again.

"You need to be alert. You can't just be wandering around with your head in the clouds like that. Not at this time of day." His irritation was evident, laced into his voice.

His scolding provoking her to tug her hand out of his grip, she stepped back from him.

"Oh shut it! I'm here now and I'm safe. Let's go." Turning on her heel, she attempted to storm off, only to lose her balance. She really wasn't accustomed to such footwear, flats and boots her main staple.

Zero's arm shot out in a blur catching and bringing her close to his body. Her hair smelled lightly of flowers. Her skin, a gentle soap. Beneath that, sweet and coppery. He could taste her on the back of his tongue. Felt her heart quicken as he tightened his grip. Heard the blood cascading through her veins. Especially... _especially_ , the one so close to the surface of her porcelain skin. A royal blue line enticing, twining down the fragile, pale neck.

"Zero." His name was a bare whisper. " _Zero_." Firmer, commanding.

Pulling back, his eyes flickering red, dimmed from regret. In that moment, he felt he really should be put down like a rabid dog. A braze of fingers along his chin brought his attention back to the girl within his arms.

"Zero? Are you fighting your thirst again?" She did not tremble with fear from the near attack, but stood merely there, face filled with worry.

He turned, avoiding her sympathetic expression. He hated when she did that. How she could have such compassion for a creature that drains her life force like a parasite. She should hate him just as much as he hated himself. Unfortunately, she was not a girl that was lead by logic. She ran free with the whims of her heart.

"Zero. It's okay." The delicate skin of her hand brushed his cheek. "Please. Look at me Zero. Talk to me."

Grudgingly, he returned her gaze, guilt crushed into his features.

"Yes. I am destroying myself by doing so but, yes." There was a muffled thud as his back fell against the wall. He leaned against it, eyes downward in shame.

"I'll help you again, if you'll let me.", she offered, stepping close and turning her head to the side to see his face.

"I don't _want_ to do that to you." The skin across his fingers mottled white as he clenched his fists.

Yuki took his hands into hers, releasing his fingers to lace them within her own.

"I want you to." Her whisper seeming to echo not on ly down the hall but throughout his body.

His eyes shot to hers.

"You don't know what you are asking." Lavender eyes darkened to deep purple with anguish.

"I'm asking you to live. I'm asking you to be by my side. I'm asking you out of my own selfish needs, not to leave me." She had relinquished his hands to gain purchase of the front of his shirt, fingers digging deep into the cloth as if she could make it so by pure will alone.

His normally austere looks softened at that moment. Never had she ever confessed any real need of him. He had always needed her. To care for him. To help him through the dark nights. To keep him strong through her own life essence.

"Okay.", he relented pulling her to his chest. "But not now."

"I don-", she pulled back to see his face confusion writ on hers.

"You can't go among them freshly bitten. Your blood will call to them more than usual with an open wound. I will take what you offer after we are finished. We must go now." Pushing away from the wall, he took her hand in his. They had a fete to attend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

The sight was near blinding after walking by moonlight as they entered the expansive foyer. The room was filled with music that Yuki recognized as a waltz, accented by the rushing of lush and vibrant fabrics as couples glided across the floor. Idle chatter could be heard from the small groups spectating from the sides and bubbles of laughter floated above it all.

Yuki must have been standing and staring a bit longer than she thought for Zero began tugging at her hand.

"Did you hear a thing I said?" Staring down at her blank face he already knew the answer. Sighing, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Zero. It's just so amazing to look at. The decorations, the clothes, the people. It's all so beautiful." Her eyes began to wander across the scene in wonder once more.

"Yeah, amazing." Zero glanced around at the creatures circling about the room. He felt like he was swimming in a gilded tank with sharks dressed to the nines.

Moving with the natural flow of the crowd, they made their post at the back wall where they could easily observe the entire room at once. Zero leaned against the gold touched walls as his narrow gaze scanned the room for any hidden danger. Yuki stood a few feet away trying her best to do the same, but found herself looking for someone in particular.

The anticipation was near too much for her. She felt like she could burst. Hands clasped behind her back, she found herself swaying to the light play of the flute. She wanted to dance. Watching as the other couples spun by her, yearning tugged deep in her gut. She wanted to be one of 'beautiful people' floating on the cloud they called a dance floor.

Zero caught movement out of the corner of his eye before Yuki stood before him. In the well lit ballroom, he could finally see how gorgeous she was. The dress was well fitted around her waist and gave illusion of a larger swell of breast. The beading drawing straight lines down the corset's bones, was a red so dark it was near black. The skirt hung in great swoops of velvet that dusted the floor as she rocked from side to side. And the color, it reminded him of how she tasted. Forbidden and sweet. He could not help but trail his devouring gaze up to her neck where tiny curls fell upon it. His stomach tightened at the sight.

"Zero? Will you dance with me? I know I said you wouldn't have to, but, please? For just a little while?" Her large doe eyes were pleading.

Her eyes. He could never say no to those eyes. After standing silent for a moment, he held out his hand in offering. She gingerly took it as he gave a sweeping bow before moving them to the dance floor.

Zero placed his hand at the small of her back as he clutched one of her hands in the other. A few moments' breaths and they were moving into the crowd. The lights were dazzling as Zero guided in her graceful circles, fragments glittering back along the walls as they hit the crystals on her gown. They moved effortlessly across the gold flecked marble, bodies seamlessly fitted together.

Yuki could feel the heavy fabric flow about her as she was spun outward from Zero, then a quick rush as she was twined back in. Never did she expect for him to have an affinity for dance, but she was glad of it. So glad she could feel tears welling up. Biting her lip she buried her head in his shoulder, fingers digging into his bicep as she tried to hold back the tidal wave of gratitude trying to escape through her eyes.

Zero only held her closer, pulling her warmth flush against him. Laying his cheek on top her head, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. He had given her just mere minutes of happiness and it made his heart swell. He would cherish this feeling this one act had brought. He attempted to mentally absorb it all before it melted away. How her breath was light and warm against his chest. The soft material of her gown pressed under his hand and her body that moved beneath it, as their fingers entwined, palms tight together. And he would never forget her scent.

The song ended and the spell gradually faded away. The din of the room came seeping back in as they separated themselves to move off the floor. To his elation she did not surrender his hand and she led him to a darkened corner away from prying eyes. Going up on her toes, she placed her lips gently at the corner of his mouth. Shifting over slightly, she whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, so much Zero."

Coming down, she titled her face up, smiling with her lips and eyes. He couldn't help but smile back. Cupping the side of her face, he ran his thumb over her cheek.

"You're welcome."

His eyes traveled her upturned face settling upon her dark stained lips. Leaning down, he went to taste them. He questioned if he was doing the right thing until he heard her heart skip then double its efforts. Encouraged by her body's reactions, he closed his eyes surrendering to the moment. Their breath mingled they were so close.

"Yuki." She quickly turned to the voice of her past. Her savior from long ago.

"Kaname." Yuki merely breathed his name as the pureblood stepped between the two and brought one petite hand to his lips.

Zero took two quick steps back before heading to the nearest door, heart clenching,

Yuki turned catching sight of only the back of Zero as he made his hasty retreat.

"I'm sorry." She muttered to no one at all, hand extended to the empty doorway.

"Do not worry so over such a brooding boy.", Kaname advised. "He will be fine."

"He just looked so sad.", Yuki replied sullenly eyes still fixed on the empty space.

"You have such a good heart Yuki. It is one of the things I admire about you most." He tugged a small curl alongside her neck, watching it as it bounced when he released it.

Yuki merely blushed. She smoothed down her skirts shifting nervously under his attentions.

Pulling her hand away from the fabric she fussed over, he gave a bow of the head.

"Can I have this dance, dear Yuki?"

Her brown head bobbed in assent. Every set of eyes were on them as they reached the teeming floor. Many dancers parted and moved off to the side as Kaname and Yuki began made their sweeping passes through the glittering throng.

At first, Yuki's heart felt light as he led her in and out of the fellow dancers. But the more time passed, the more she realized the difference in the way her dance with Zero was. Kaname held her at a respectable arm's length, hand lightly on her back. He had not laced his fingers in hers and his palm was cool and dry. She felt as if he wasn't even there with her, just a doll going through the motions. A beautiful doll not meant for her.

Zero. She had felt passion in his moves. He had had the desire to hold her as close as physically possible, as if he could pull her inside himself. She could feel the heat radiate from him in waves. And after, he had been trying to kiss her, she had seen it in his eyes.

 _'Zero'_

The music stopped and again Kaname gave a short bow, followed by a light kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you for the dance Yuki. I am loathed to go but there are matters I must attend to." And with that he melted into the crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero tore through the night as he mentally berated himself for being such a fool. He knew better than that. Kaname would always be the center of her world. This was why he built a wall. This was why he buried his feelings deep inside, hid them behind his cold mask of apathy and disdain. So he wouldn't have his heart torn asunder. So he didn't suffer loss, a pain too much to bear. Feeling broken, he ran to the only place that he found peace.

When he reached the stables, his chest heaved as his lungs struggled to pull in vast amounts of air. Dropping to his knees he fell sideways into the bed of hay. After regaining composure and comforted by the soft sounds of the horses breathing, he fell asleep.

It was not a dreamless sleep, nor was it peaceful. It was painted in gory reds and morbid browns, streaked across dismal shades of greys and blacks. Bodies laid before him ripped limb from limb and drained completely dry, eyes sunken and sallow skin. He stood amongst the corpses of his own making searching desperately for her. Tossing parts and pieces aside, he found her beneath them all. Her delicate neck so far destroyed pale spine glistened through the remaining flesh that hung loosely to the sides.

He woke up screaming, throat and chest afire, sending the horses into a panic stricken frenzy. He turned to his side in impeccable time as to heave out the stable door. He wasn't sure what made him feel more ill, the dream itself, or the fact that the sight had him lusting for blood. Once all the contents of his stomach had been emptied into the grass, he rolled onto his back, hands shielding his guilt stricken face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki stood alone beside the table of refreshments, eyes scanning the crowd. With Zero gone she was the only one there to keep order. It was lonely and boring causing Yuki's mind to wander. She wondered if her and Kaname were truly that far apart. As she had danced through the crowd, held in his arms, she had seen the answer. The sneers and scoffs as she clung to him, whispers as they came close. They all knew she was blessed to have his attention, to be standing by his side. She had begun to wonder, just as they did, what made her so special. She knew it was foolish to yearn after someone so different, so perfect, and so much older. And yet, she could not change her heart. She thought about this as she sunk an orange in the punch bowl over and over again with what she believed to be a real crystal ladle until some woman was staring at her pointedly waiting for her to relinquish the utensil. She bowed in apology before placing it in the waiting hand.

Sighing from the tedium, she poured some of the tangerine hued liquid into her own cup. It was nothing like any other she had tasted, but it wasn't awful. It made her stomach feel warm and her body flush. And was it just her or did the lights seem a little brighter? Another half hour went by, and she found herself near to the bottom of her fourth cup of punch. Now she knew the lights were definitely brighter and they seemed to streak in her vision if she turned her head too quickly. Which, in turn, made her head spin a bit.

She really wished Zero would come back. The ball was no fun without him. And maybe, he would try to kiss her again. She truly wondered if she wanted that. Butterflies tickled inside her stomach at the thought of him as he leaned in close, long lashes caressing his cheeks as his eyes closed in anticipation. She did. More than she had expected to.

Thinking of how she let Kaname come between them, she felt horrible that he went off on his own again. She debated on whether she should go and look for him or not, sense of duty heavy on her heart. On one hand, her father had asked her to keep order and remain vigilant here tonight and with Zero's absent, it would be strictly up to her. On the other, she had made a promise to Zero. He needed her more than anyone here. A brief moment's thought and she had decided it was what was best.

Finishing off the cup in her hand, she made her way towards the door, there were many murmurs of 'Hey' and 'Be careful' as she jostled the other attendees. The floor had seemed to tilt to one side and she was having difficulty not running into anyone or anything for that matter. Once she found the exit, it took her two tries before making it through the doorway, resembling a crimson pinball before her successful attempt.

Standing among the stars, she looked at her abused shoulder. The dull ache she felt was an omen of the painful bruise to come. The cool air outside felt wonderful against her fevered skin and even cleared her head a bit as she took a deep breath in. Regardless of the miniscule fog clouding her mind, she knew exactly where to find her missing Zero. Inner compass set, she stumbled off into the night.

Her determination began to wane as the walk seemed to go on forever. The uneven ground was making it troublesome to walk in her krinoline adorned pumps and after near twisting an ankle, she removed them, carrying them in one hand. Without the extra four inches on her petite stature, the cumbersome dress trailed further to the ground causing her to use her other hand to hike up the skirts up above her knees to travel with less hindrance. She was feeling a bit dizzy as her blood pumped harder due to the aerobics she was demanding of it. Leaning against the trees scattered along the path, she continued on under the moon and stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero had huddled into a corner of the stables, back pressed against the splintering wood, fighting hard against the beast clawing up to the surface. He didn't have to look to know his eyes were a glowing crimson and his fangs had detracted, leaving them to prick at his bottom lip. The chalky tablets had done nothing to sate his thirst and his stomach twisted in agony with a deep seated hunger. Slender fingers dug at his throat in attempt to stem the acrid feeling growing minute by minute. His sanity near gone, he searched for his cold companion stowed inside his jacket pocket. Finger ready on the trigger, he pressed the barrel against his aching throat.

 _'On the count of three. One. Two. -_

"Zero?" Though just a whisper, the name thundered through the stables as Yuki staggered inside. "Zero, are you in there?" She called into the shadow clad building.

Zero slid his hand behind him concealing his desperation before standing to greet her.

"I'm here." He growled out, control slipping away as he crept closer. He was downwind and her scent was an intoxicating perfume floating all around him.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you." Her voice quavered, regret expanding in her chest making it hard to breath.

Zero remained silent, sweat trailing down his face as he clung to his fleeting humanity.

"I'm here to keep my promise." The burning coals flashed bright within his near skeletal face sending a chill throughout her body. Even so, as fear gripped her, she held a hand out to him once he was close enough to take it.

The rope beneath his feet was a threadbare one, frayed by the days of thirst and the close proximity of his willing prey. He walked the fine line between beast and man as he grasped her wrist, trapped pulse beating beneath his fingers. Ever aware that if his human side relented a mere fraction of control, the other would be merciless. If this was the choice they had made together, he wanted to bestow as much pleasure as possible for her sacrifice. All those thoughts had swirled through his mind in the moments they stood staring into each others' eyes. Closing his, he took one more cleansing breath and descended upon her.

Yuki's hairs at the nape of her neck began to rise as Zero breathed along the inside of her arm, smelling and tasting as he went. He stopped at the bend in her arm to nip at the delicate skin, continuing upward to graze his lips over her bared shoulder.

Yuki's head felt light and she silently prayed he would hurry and show the same attentions to her throat. Her heart skipped at the thought. She wondered when she had grown to enjoy these forbidden meetings between her and Zero. When had the idea of him embracing her, mouth working at her throat, fangs buried deep inside her, come to bring such taboo pleasure?

Her thoughts were yanked back to the present as a hot wash of pain ran over her, Zero's fangs piercing her tender flesh. Her rigid stance became pliable, relaxing into Zero's arms, as a hint of pleasure began to grow. It pulled over her body in waves as he drank, dragging her down further into a intoxicated haze. The heat seeped through her veins traveling downward leaving a burning need in its path. She soon found herself pressing her body hard against his, craving to be closer. Her fingers, of their own volition, found the small round buttons at Zero's chest and hastily undid them before finding the smooth planes of his chest.

Retracting from the still oozing wound, Zero froze under her curious hands. He watched her warily as they wandered his skin, a rivulet of blood leaking down her neck to meet with the thick velvet of her dress. Her eyes came up to meet his, a soft smile gracing her lips. He took the hand she offered and was lead to a padded spot on the ground. As she lay back into the make shift bed, she pulled him down with her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He was completely surrounded by her as she wrapped herself around him. A deep inhale revealed she smelled different somehow, but before he could figure out why, his mouth was crushed into hers. Her fingers had tangled in his silver locks and she had used her claim as leverage. It was a fierce pressing of lips and its suddenness tore a gasp from Zero's throat, opening his mouth, revealing a tip of fang. There was a tang of copper teasing his tongue, then his need came roaring up.

Yuki's body sang as Zero's mouth lingered on hers, wicked tongue prodding at the pin holes made in her bottom lip. A heavy sigh escaped her as he moved along her jaw stopping to nuzzle at the side of her neck that was still unblemished. She could feel her blood pounding in her veins, pulse near jumping out of her skin in hopes that Zero would take it as the gift it was.

"Please, Zero."

Her voice had become thick with want and as her plea had hit his ear, a new lust had come unbidden. Leaving the opposite side of her neck unscathed, he continued south, stopping at the swell of breast just above the top of her gown. He laid a chaste kiss then slowly pushed his fangs inside her. The flesh was so much fuller than anywhere else he had ever bit her, so he allowed a little self indulgence, biting down a bit harder, pushing in a bit deeper.

Yuki's chest rose and fell harshly, an overwhelming amount of sensations invading her body. The warm waves she had felt earlier before he had stopped were returning quickly, creeping from her core to the crux of her thighs. The heat coiled tight, building into an inferno one moment and shot out to every inch of her body the next leaving her languid and floating.

Zero had felt her heart rate increase, blood pouring quickly into his mouth. He had heard her breath turn ragged and labored while his face had been lost between her breasts. And when her body had exploded in ecstasy, he had jumped back, vaguely aware of what had just transpired. Unsure of what else to do, he sat back on his heels watching as Yuki came back down, haze clearing from her eyes.

"Zero. Your face right now." A giggle escaped her as she looked at Zero's reddened cheeks.

He merely turned his head and cleared his throat.

"That wasn't my intention." He replied, face still angled away. "I mean. I didn't expect _that_ to happen." He tried to explain running a hand through his hair. "I-I'm sorry."

Yuki came to a kneeling position in order to reach Zero better, one hand resting on an uneasy shoulder.

"You're so silly, Zero. You don't have to apologize. I liked it." She leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek before rising to her feet. She didn't make it far as her legs were like jello and her head began to spin from the sudden change in elevation. Down she went with a squeal resonating throughout the stables.

At first Zero worried that he may have took too much blood but watching her giggle and fight for an upward position, he finally figured out why Yuki's scent had been altered a bit. She, was drunk. Thinking back on how she tasted, he should have caught it right away. Unfortunately in his blood lust state, he hadn't really noticed, or cared for that matter. After a mental face palm, he reached out to help the intoxicated Yuki to her feet. What he didn't expect was a head rush complete with spinning room. He growled in exasperation. He had taken in a lot of her blood. Maybe enough to feel the affects of what Yuki had partaken in.

"You idiot. What in the hell did you drink?" He demanded.

"Hmm? Oh! Some orange punch. It was delicious, Zero! I wish you could have had some too. I think you would have liked it." She sat looking up at him fluffing out her skirt then smoothing down the fabric.

"I think I already did." He mumbled under his breath.

He could feel it then, as he rose to his feet, leaning heavily on the stable wall. He needed to get them back to the dorms before it hit him full force.

"Yuki. Give me your hand." He reached down to yank her upward, small body falling into his.

"Zero?" She called his name, face in serious lines.

"Yea?" He looked down at her, eyes losing focus.

"You're so _taalll._ " Her eyes grew as large as saucers as they climbed up his form.

A silver brow arched at the statement, lips quirking. Yuki was inebriated and Zero was mildly amused by it.

"Come on. Let's get back to the dorms." He said, slinging one of her arms over his shoulder to help stabilize her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had made it no further than the boys' dorm when Zero was finally feeling the brunt of Yuki's spiked blood. There was no way he could get her home and tucked in and then himself back to where he needed to be. Out of options, he steered a staggering Yuki towards the dorm entry.

The door was heavier than he remembered as he tried to yank it open with one hand.

"Hey, sit down here a moment." He directed Yuki, lowering her down on to the stoop.

Both hands free, he tried again, pulling with all he had. Irritated beyond belief, he kicked the door causing it to swing inward.

 _'Nice, Zero. Push. It's a push door.'_

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he counted to ten. Pulling Yuki to her feet, he lead her inside. They were a mere hundred feet from their destination and he prayed to all that was holy that they would make it without running into the idiot headmaster. Zero didn't think he would be to forgiving if he brought the man's little girl home loaded to the gills and riddled with fang marks. He envisioned the peace loving man going to his weapons cache and pulling out the infamous hunter blade. Free hand clasped protectively over his throat from the visons of decapitation running through his mind, he glanced about anxiously for any signs of the spectacled blonde as they pressed on.

Yuki was carefully watching her feet as to not trip, swaying slightly as she was towed along. Glancing up at her partner in crime, her mind drifted back to the stables. Her face flushed as she recalled the moment her body burst with pleasure. Recalling it so soon, miniscule echoes caressed her. Lost in the sensations, she stepped on the back of Zero's foot sending them toppling to the floor. Yuki couldn't help the giggle that came bubbling to the surface.

"Would you shut up? You're gonna' get us caught." Zero chided her in a an angry whisper as he got them both back on their feet. "Now pay attention."

 _'Just a few feet more and we're in the clear.'_ Zero thought to himself.

Zero's hand wrapped around the knob and within seconds, they were in his room, door locked behind them. Once inside, he guided Yuki to his bed. She laid back on the pillows head turned toward Zero, chocolate orbs following as he got ready for bed.

Zero felt her watching him as he pulled off his jacket and slid off his tie, laying them across the back of his desk chair. He made quick work of his shirt buttons and soon it was left stranded in a corner of the room. He could see her staring at him in the mirror as he washed his face and brushed his teeth. By the time he went to remove his pants, he was feeling more than a little awkward.

"Hey, what are you some kind of pervert? Turn over or something." He said, hands resting at his belt buckle.

Yuki shot him a devious grin, but did as he asked. That didn't stop her from being a pain though.

"Zero. Why are you being so shy?" She asked, voice teasing.

"I'm not being shy. I just don't need you gawking at me is all." He bit back. Okay, maybe he was a little shy, but he wasn't telling Yuki that.

"I've seen you half naked a million times. You never had any trouble stripping down in front of me before." She hoped she was grating on his nerves.

"I've never stripped in front of you. You're delirious." He argued, pulling his belt through the loops.

"How many times have you invaded the bathroom while I was still in there? Don't even let me dry my hair and there you are shoving through the door, peeling your clothes off as you go." She sniped.

"It's not like you saw anything indecent." He retorted, standing on one foot, pulling a leg of his pants off. Balance shot, he hit the floor with a thud.

Yuki turned over to find Zero flat on his back side, legs tangled in the suit pants. She bit back a laugh, teeth chewing her bottom lip.

"You okay down there Zero?" She asked with mock sympathy.

"Shut up. Mind your own business." He snapped. "Turn back to the wall and let me get dressed in peace."

Giggling to herself she did as he asked. She didn't want to push it too far, or did she?

"Hey, Zero?" She called over her shoulder.

"What?" He growled.

"I like your underwear." She answered before erupting into a fit of giggles.

Zero said nothing but sent the discarded suit pants flying in her direction. Clad in just his boxers, vibrating with irritation, he dug through his dresser for pajama bottoms. Finding his favorite soft grey sweats, he pulled them on, sitting on his chair beforehand as to not have a repeat of earlier.

Changed, exhausted, and slightly drunk, Zero crawled onto his bed beside the still giggling girl.

"Be quiet or I'll smother you with a pillow." He threatened.

"Are you decent?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied snottily.

Flipping over, she laid her head on his chest, one arm wrapped around his slim waist. He kept his arms up in the air as she made herself comfortable, nuzzling into his side. A few moments went by and she shifted. And again. And again.

"Lay still, will ya?" He grumbled at the fidgeting girl.

"I can't." She whined. "This dress isn't very comfy laying down." She stuck out her lip as she turned her head up to meet Zero's gaze.

Knowing he wouldn't get any sleep until she was happy, he rolled out of bed to rummage in his closet for suitable sleeping attire. Clothes flew this way and that as he searched for something that would remotely fit her small frame. Minutes that seemed like hours of searching found him the best he was going to get. It was white, long sleeved, and would hit her mid thigh given their considerable height difference.

"Here." He lobbed it onto the bed to snatched up by Yuki's waiting hands.

Yuki stood at he side of the bed reaching behind her back to undo the snug gown's zipper. Zero turned his back in common courtesy for a lady changing. He could hear her small grunts as she tried to remove the dress.

"Zero?" She called hesitantly. She knew he was getting to the end of his patience with her and she wasn't looking for a grumpy sleepover buddy.

"What now?" He asked already half knowing the answer.

"I'm stuck." She replied sullenly.

"You are hopeless." He sighed, turning to aid the damsel in distress.

Finding what seemed to be the tiniest zipper in the world, he struggled to grasp it. Frustration began to boil as he tried to use the little bit of nails he had to gain a hold on the illusive thing. Finally succeeding, after ten minutes of cursing, he dragged it down to the small of her back. Feeling the material part, she shoved from the hips, pushing it to the floor. Zero, snagged the shirt from off the bed and hastily shoved it into her hands before turning abruptly away from the cute girl standing in her panties. A few moments passed with silence and the sliding of cloth over her skin.

"You can turn around." Yuki stood beside the bed waiting for Zero to approve.

Zero turned and what he saw made his chest tight. The sleeves were a bit long, near covering her hands, and as he thought covered most of her upper leg. It fell off to one side, hanging on a petite shoulder, where her hair that was no longer up in pins, brushed in soft waves. He felt a deep sense of possession, his clothes and smell all over her. Crawling back into bed, he held an arm up in preparation for her nuzzling. Without a word, she laid beside him, arms wound tight around his middle.

"Good night, Zero." She mumbled into his chest.

"Night."


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet throughout the dorm due to the students having gone off to attend their morning classes. The heavy curtain was slightly parted and sunlight poured in through the window, falling across Yuki's sleeping face. The soft, brown blanket was pulled up to her chin as she snored lightly curled in against Zero's side. Fibers floated through the beams of light, swirling in small circles as Yuki exhaled. Her eyes drifted behind pale lids and there was a slight upturn to her mouth.

Fully awake, Zero studied her unguarded features, watching the sunlight dance along her skin. Pushing back a stray strand from her cheek, he wondered what she dreamt of to elicit such a tender smile. Having known her for so long, he figured it to be something simple, something most people would take for granted. Perhaps a golden sunrise or a beautiful song. Regardless the reason, he cherished that smile and was determined to etch it in his mind before it slipped away.

He was almost positive the night before was just a fluke induced by Yuki's accidental consumption of alcohol. Without it, she wouldn't have been lying there, sleeping peacefully beside him wearing just his shirt. So, he let her sleep, indulging in his secret affections. He pretended that it was just a normal day. That she had fallen asleep in his arms like any other night. And as usual, he had woke before her, silently guarding her as she dreamed.

Glancing at the clock, he knew he didn't have much longer. His heart ached as he thought about what would happen the moment her eyes opened. Most certainly embarrassment would take over the peace that lingered on her face. She would jerk back from his body leaving a chill where she had been snuggled in. He imagined there would be little said as she grabbed her dress and made haste to her room. Their relationship would become strained and they would grow further and further apart. Or maybe worse, he would find disgust lingering in her normally kind eyes. His face fell as he thought of Yuki looking at him like some despicable person who had taken advantage of her. After all, he wasn't Kaname Kuran and everyone knew how Yuki felt about the pureblood. Having ruined his own perfect moment, he decided to get dressed and leave her to her dreams. He slid out from her embrace, placing a pillow in his stead. Taking his end of the blanket, he tucked it around her.

Having put on his uniform, he pulled the door closed behind him with a soft click. He leaned against the door a moment, silently listening to her heart beat through the wooden barrier. Sighing, he pushed up to his full height, adjusted his tie, and started out. He really didn't have a direction as he wandered through the empty halls, eyes cast downward. His heart was empty as well, gutted out by the reality of things. He had faced it long ago that Yuki belonged to someone else. She had relinquished her heart years before they had met. There was no competition between him and the man that saved her life so long ago. But, as they had slept side by side, there had been a fleeting moment of hope.

Zero's fists tightened along his sides as he thought about that monster touching her. The idea of such beautiful innocence being corrupted by his blood stained hands made his stomach turn. But what could he do? It wasn't his life nor his heart to give away. All he could do was remain by her side, to be there when she needed him. At least he had that. With that thought, he turned in direction of the girls' dorm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He knocked lightly at the door in case Yori had stayed back from classes. No need to be beat to death by the headmaster as a peeping tom or some nonsense. Receiving no answer, he stepped into the room. There were small accents about the room that showed girls lived there. A small doll sat propped up against the pillow on Yori's bed. The etched butterflies in the headboards. But overpowering it all was the scent. He could faintly smell the vanilla perfume Yori favored lingering in the air, the soaps used to launder the bedding, and permeating it all, Yuki. He inhaled deeply, savoring it.

"Zero?" Yori's soft voice gave Zero a near heart attack. She giggled behind her hand having caught the guardian off guard earning herself a scathing look.

"Sorry." She cleared her throat, schooling her features. "Umm, so what are you doing here? If you're looking for Yuki , she never came home last night. Actually, I kind of thought she was with you." Glancing around him she realized he was definitely alone bringing worry to her face.

"She is, er, was." He answered, hands going into his pockets to keep from fidgeting.

"Was?" Yori asked thoroughly confused.

"Well, she's back at the boys' dorm. I came to get her uniform." He explained, cheeks tinged pink.

Yori's eyes widened before crinkling in a smile.

"Oh, really? Well, I suppose it was bound to happen. You two have been so close for years now, and I hardly ever see one of you without the other." Yori rambled as she went to Yuki's dresser, pulling out her uniform and placing it into his arms.

Zero's brows creased as he tried to keep up, then climbed once he realized what Yori was hinting at.

"That isn't what happened!" He shook his head in denial, eyes wide.

"Sure it wasn't." Yori patted his shoulder in reassurance. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Seriously. Listen! It wasn't anything like what you're thinking." Zero grabbed her wrist, eyes begging for her to believe him.

"Okay, Zero. I believe you." Yori's face had lost its smile and she regarded Zero warily. "Is she okay?"

"Yea, she'll be fine. I think." Releasing Yori's wrist, Zero bundled the uniform close to his chest and headed out into the hall.

"Wait, you're not sure?" Yori's voice pitched high with concern.

Zero turned back to her, face thoughtful.

"Well, I never had a hangover so I can't be sure." With that, he hurried back to the boys' dorm, Yori calling after him demanding she'd get an explanation later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki had woke alone, hand searching the vacant space beside her. Zero's absence brought a sadness to seep in to mingle with the euphoria of her dreams still floating in her mind. She hoped he didn't have regrets. Worse yet, was disapproving of her behavior. She thought he had been enjoying things as much as she, but what if it had only been him drunk on her blood. That was a depressing thought. An optimist at heart, she visibly shook herself and headed to the sink to wash up from the night before.

Back outside the room, Zero had cracked the door to peer inside. The blankets were askew and his bed was empty. All Yuki's things were still there, so he figured she couldn't have gotten far. Stepping into the room, he caught her scent. Turning to follow where it originated, he found her standing in front of the mirror. He silently sank back against the wall wanting to watch her for just a little while.

Yuki pushed her hair aside to study the wound on her neck. They were two neat little punctures, already scabbing over, yet still tender as she ran a finger over them. Going inside the mirrored cabinet above the sink, she found gauze and medical tape to bandage her wounds. After fully cleaning and treating the bite, she moved her cautious fingers to the collar of the oversized shirt. Carefully, she pulled down the neck to see where Zero had set his fangs into her breast. They were not as tidy as the others, the holes were somewhat bigger, bruising around where each fang had entered. A deep ache permeated the abused flesh as she laid her hand over her chest, her heart.

Her eyes closed as she remembered Zero holding her in his arms, lust ridden eyes boring into hers. Her heart had been hammering in her chest, part from fear, part anticipation. She could feel his want, for blood and flesh, pouring into her setting her flesh afire. Longing to taste his mouth again, she ran her tongue over the minute nick in her lip, memories sending jolts of pleasure throughout. The best had been Zero's face buried in her cleavage, the slow boil building form her center before running through her veins like molten lava. A ripple of it came again pulling a low moan from her parted lips. Her fingers clenched the sink as her body went into a sensuous arc.

"Zero."

Stepping back out, he closed the door before sinking to the ground, hands shaking. His name had been a mere drawn out sigh but had left him struggling to catch his breath. He questioned his hearing and his sanity in that moment, believing neither in fear of false hope. Had the mere thought of him brought her pleasure? His mind reeled at the concept, almost too much to hope for. With his thoughts running rampant, he didn't hear the door open beside his head that was near implosion.

"Zero?" He startled at his name. "I thought I heard the door. Are those my clothes?" Yuki's head hung outside the entry, her scantily clad body tucked behind it.

"Uh, yeah." Zero stood to hand her her uniform. Yuki grabbed it along with his nearest hand to pull him in behind her.

Yuki began disrobing without preamble bringing a crimson tinge to Zero's complexion. He whipped around to face the unmade bed where they had lain together not an hour ago. He busied himself making it to give her privacy, even though, feeling her presence at his back, he wanted nothing more to wrap her in his arms and return to the sanctuary built of linens and morning's soft glow.

"You coming to class today?" He asked nonchalantly, turning the sheet over the top of the blanket.

"Yeah." Her voice relayed she was less than eager as she buttoned up her uniform jacket.

"You feeling well enough?" He proceeded to smooth out the random wrinkles found about the blanket.

"Yeah, I'll survive." Finished dressing, she passed in front of him to grab her boots from by the bed. She had sat in his desk chair and was tying her boots when Zero watched as her hand flew up to clutch her head.

"You alright?" Zero moved towards Yuki, hands hovering about her.

"I just have a terrible headache today." She rubbed at her temples in attempt to relieve the dull ache throbbing in time with her pulse. "Adults do this on purpose?" She asked, innocent eyes searching Zero's.

"So I've heard." He felt a slight smile tug at the corner of his mouth and extended a hand in offering to bring her to her feet. "Pretty stupid, huh?" He added as she found her balance.

"I'd say." She let her head fall against his shoulder, groaning from the impact.

He patted her head gently in comfort before tucking the hand in his pocket. Using the other he opened the door into the empty hall. Yuki's head hung low as she followed grudgingly behind. Feeling sympathetic, he stuck out an elbow in offering so she could have something to lean on. Linking her arm in his, Yuki leaned to the side to place her head on his shoulder as they walked to their class.

Zero marveled at how differently things had turned out, his nightmares and worries unwarranted. Yuki had not cast him out nor had she run away. There was no embarrassment or disgust evident in her eyes, no repulsion in her touch. Instead, she was beside him, not an inch between their bodies. Elation swelled inside his chest as they walked the echoing halls. For once in his life, he was content.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ms. Cross, if you're going to sleep all day, you should have stayed in your dorm room." The teacher was none too happy with Yuki since she had been snoring face down in her text book once again.

Yuki, for her part, bolted to an upright position with his scolding, a loose piece of paper stuck to one cheek which had turned to the color of beets.

"Please for give me. My position in the disciplinary committee had me up late, cleaning up after the dance and all that." The words came as she bowed vigorously.

Zero sat in his respective seat in the back of the class watching from the corner of one eye. He took in her small form as she bobbed up and down apologetically, skirt inching up with every movement. His gaze traveled along her stocking clad legs stopping at the few inches of skin left bare between them and the hem of her skirt. He felt his face flush and a sharp heat hit his gut causing him to shoot up from his seat and exit the classroom. He had to get away from Yuki.

Anger boiled beneath his pale skin at his body's greedy ways. To his mind, last night was enough, just to lay beside her. Even the beast inside him was marginally content with the amounts of blood it was receiving. His body was not so easily sated. It was gluttonous for her inquisitive hands' attention, becoming fevered every time he thought back to the night prior. Remembering their kiss, his lips began to tingle shooting little volts of electricity throughout. Maybe he needed to stay away from her for awhile, until things cooled off and everything was forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _'Where did you run off to this time, Zero?'_ Yuki wondered as she collected her text books and stood to leave.

She had seen his retreating form as she sat back down in her seat after being roused by their teacher. She had wanted to follow him but she was walking a thin rope as it was. Detention was not on her to-do list today as her hope was to get a nap in between classes and patrols, possibly curled next to Zero. But, once again, she walked alone down the halls worrying about the stupid boy. Deciding to find her missing companion, she headed to his room.

Having knocked several times without receiving an answer, she let herself in. The lights were out and the bed still made, no sign of Zero to be found. She sunk down onto his bed disappoint invading her mind. Why did he have to run all the time? Had she not proven herself to be his ally time and again? Why couldn't he, even after all this time, not talk to her about anything, anything at all? Tears of frustration welled up and she punched the stark white pillow at the head of the bed before throwing her face down into to muffle her cries. Her throbbing head began to eat at her as exhaustion pulled at the edges of her mind. Sapped of strength, she settled in to nap, wrapped in the blanket fused with his scent.


	5. Chapter 5

Silver tore through the fibers of the paper, their entries clumped together in a tight circle. Ear protection forgone, the firing of his gun echoed throughout the room, piercing, deafening as it bounced back. His extended arm never waivered, finger swift on the trigger though his insides quaked, nerves frayed. He had come in hopes of drowning out the confusion and insecurity buzzing in his mind. What he was quick to discover, no matter how may targets he disposed of in a flurry of bullets, they weren't fading away.

The bestial desires slinking in his subconscious continued to unravel the scant amount of happiness he had obtained in the last few days. He did not want to face what he was becoming, a thing of darkness that lived at the cost of others. Even the tenderness that he and Yuki had shared had been tainted by its ravenous ways. That was why he hated them, him, vampires. No matter his heart, no matter the deed, he would always lose something beautiful to the abyss of this existence. Staggering under the weight of it all, he sunk down to the icy floor in defeat, heat being leached from his body into the dark stone. Gun forgotten between bent legs, he grasped handfuls of hair in frustration. Done trying to bury it all like he always did, his head hung in shame as the tears came unbidden.

xxxxxxxxx

Yuki woke to a shifting of the bed, the mattress dipping low beside her. She did not open her eyes as a strong, possessive arm wrapped around her, inviting her close. She sighed within the circle of arms, relishing the warmth that engulfed her as fingers played lightly in her hair. A bitter voice, akin to shattered glass, broke the comfortable silence, tearing her soul to pieces.

"Why is it that you are at such peace in his bed?" The hand within the chocolate locks tangled itself tight against her skull bowing her neck in a tense arc, bony fingers trailing across her bared throat. Receiving no reply, he turned her over, pressing her back into the mattress as he remained rigid above her.

"How is that you are so familiar with this tender scene?" Her skin grew cold as the hand clenching her throat grew ebony claws, pricking into the sensitive flesh. A flicker of power danced behind his eyes as he took in the drops of garnet collecting on her skin.

"Tell me, did you think I was him?" Tears welled up in Yuki's eyes, shame then falling to burn down her cheeks. His fingers twitched with anger, russet stare finally gone ablaze. Yuki remained silent afraid of incensing him further, eyes straining in the dim light to catch any miniscule movement signaling his coming attack.

"I will not share you. I have watched over you these long ten years. Watched you grow in beauty and strength, creating in me an unfathomable desire." His crimson gaze bore into her giving truth to his words. "I have begun to crave you as I do the very air I breathe." His grip loosened, voice and body going soft. "As I do blood." He settled himself atop her, lips brushing her pulse. A quavering sigh left him as he fought to regain control. Reluctantly leaving his desired prize, he sought her lips, pressing his own against them. Yuki fell still, mind racing as he invaded her mouth.

She loved this man, her savior, regardless of the fear pinning her beneath him, for it was not foreign. She had always feared him, just a little, her survival instincts privy to what he truly was. He was a predator. Though impeccably dressed and well mannered, the power and utter destruction that crawled beneath his pallid skin, lurking behind his alien eyes, have never been lost to her. Even then, as his humanity had melted away revealing the impassioned beast inside, her heart still beat for him. She relented, to his roving hands and hungry mouth, body lax beneath him. As he pressed into her, she could feel his longing vibrating throughout his body, muscles tense yet trembling from restraint. Yuki's hands fell to her chest as she fumbled to undo the small white buttons of her shirt revealing a pale line of untouched skin. His fingers followed that path, between the valley of pert breast, rounding her navel and teasing the flesh hidden by the skirts waist band. Kaname froze remembering himself. He stayed his hands, sorrow turning down the corners of his mouth. The look she returned was of confusion and loss, brows furrowed deep above her searching eyes.

"This is not how it should be. Not with anger and fear floating on the air. Not taken from you as my due, but out of love and years together. I am sorry, dear Yuki, for losing my senses but you have a power over me I cannot fight, so I must go." There was a chill left between them as he levered himself to a sitting position beside her and she was loathe to feel it. Sensing her dejection, he smiled in comfort. "I will wait until you come to me, heart free." He stood then, turning to the door. There was a pause in his steps.

"But, make no mistake." He turned to her revealing the soft smile had fled leaving empty eyes in its wake. "I will not have you snatched away from me by a filthy mongrel like him. Do you understand me, Yuki?" She bit deep into her lower lip to keep it from trembling. "It will pain you greatly for you to lose him, but in this matter I will be selfish, for it would be far more grievous to live without you, just out of my reach." With that, he dissipated, a thick smoke drifting into the darkness. Yuki wept for the second time that night, heart torn and unsure, as her mind sifted through memories of the two men she held so dear.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Having his fill of tears and wallowing in self pity, Zero brought himself to his feet and tucked the cold steel at the small of his back. He was truly exhausted, sapped of strength and will as he made his way back to his room. The wind tugged gently at his hair as he moved within the patches of shadow and silver beams beneath the swaying trees, moon full amidst the numerous stars. A deep solace suffused his bones as the night cocooned him, its chill arms keeping tumultuous thoughts at bay. With every step he took, doubt fell away, a shed skin, and his resolve solidified. He would fight for her, and his own happiness.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Once he had made it back to the boys' dorm, Zero tread silently through the halls in consideration of his fellow students lost in dreams. Steps muted, he rounded the corner where his senses were brought to high alert by the unnerving sight of his door standing ajar. Utilizing his preternatural hearing, he pressed his body against the wall, sliding across it, shoulders tight from the two handed grip on his weapon. Reaching the frame, he pointed the barrel into the darkness, training it at what would be chest level for anything worth the fear that traveled his spine. A moment's breath and he pulled himself fully around the corner. The steel reflected fractions of pale moon light piercing through the part of curtains as he moved from point to point in the room. Having secured all possible areas of ambush, his tension waned letting her scent finally drift into his nostrils. Yuki was back in his room, reeking of unhappiness, stress, and fear. The odor that wafted from her, sour, curdled even, caused his brows to knit in concern.

He set his weapon on the desk's edge as he passed it, making his way to the small lump beneath the blanket. Once sitting alongside her, he could smell _him_ lingering on the fabric nest she hid within. The arrogance of the pureblood having come within his room had his form rigid, hairs rising off his body. Lost to his anger he had only become aware of the low growl emanating from clenched teeth when the ball that was Yuki began to stir. Stifling the guttural sound, he watched her emerge. Dark wayward strands first, petite hands moving up to rub her sleep laden eyes, and finally a slow smile across her weary face before she collapsed against his chest in relief.

"I'm so glad you're back, Zero." She sniffled into the crook of his neck.

Her arms swiftly wrapped around his neck, steely strength beneath delicate skin. Zero's arms tentatively returned the embrace. There was a slight tremor to her body as he cradled her gently, lavender eyes closed against a beckoning aroma emanating from between them...the blood dried in tiny dots across her throat. It called to him in a voice only he could hear; provocative, enticing. The thirst came unbidden, burning trails throughout. The frightened and recently bled girl smelled like little more than prey causing his muscles to coil, ready to strike.

The haunting tune continued to lilt in his mind, hazing it over. His subconscious struggled beneath the surface, desperate to rise above the wave of hunger pulling him deep. Grasping for his humanity, he focused on the dull thud within the diminutive girl unknowingly trapped within his arms. Each beat cleared the fog as all the time spent, all the nights of comfort, shifted upward to the forefront of his mind. A flash of her smiling face and tender eyes reared from memory turning the once salacious notes flat and unseemly, song gone out of key. Malignant spell cracking under his true heart, he crawled back into his mind, pushing the darkness aside. A sense of relief flooded him and he held her tighter.

In need of distraction and determined to keep treading, head above water, he debated whether or not to ask what had transpired between her and the vampire. But, her unsteady breathing and how desperately she clung to him, had him prudently biting his tongue. He would shelter her from her thoughts a little longer, warmth of his solid body keeping the sorrow at bay. Threading his fingers through her hair, he waited patiently. Waited for the tide of emotions to ebb back into the slip of a girl within his embrace. Eventually the muffled sniffles and silent tears came to an end as her grip relented just a fraction allowing him to sit back and meet her eyes.

"Are you alright now?" Zero asked, voice muted. Though his ire ran deep, room having been invaded, he did not want it to leak into his words.

She shifted slightly, eyes averted before she answered with her own question.

"You smell him, don't you?" She asked, eyes still fixed to an unknown point on the bed. Her fingers dug deep into the fabric as she waited, stomach knotted with dread, for his reply. A wandering glance over her that stilled and fixed on the open blouse had Zero counting to three, an attempt at bringing his boiling blood down to a simmer before answering.

"Yes." No more than that, afraid of aiming his anger at the wrong person. She realized what he was staring at and immediately pulled the cloth tight across her chest, face colored with embarrassment. He continued to watch her profile as she took her own time in cautiously selecting her next words.

"Then," her eyes met his, "why did you comfort me?" She studied the blank face before her, shadows concealing the emotions trapped beneath the surface. She could sense the violence swirling beneath the cool exterior, and watched as the boy wrestled it under control, stern features melting into gentleness.

He weighed his options and his words, silence growing between them, swallowing them up. He wondered where his resolve had gone as he looked at the one person in the world that mattered to him at all. She sat there, patiently, expectantly, as he wondered what could happen if he gave in and told her what weighed heavily on his heart and mind. How his first and last thoughts of everyday were always her. That without her, he would have lost to his inner demons long ago. She gave him purpose and strength and hope. The words bubbled up inside his chest and came to the tip of his tongue and yet he could not answer her. Frustration growing, he reached for her, silently willing her to hear the words he could not speak. His hand lingered in the space between them for a moment before coming to rest on the bed beside him. He settled for giving her a soft smile before pulling her into his chest.

 _'Tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow.'_

"It's been a long day. Let's get some sleep." He muttered into her hair.

She nodded wordlessly, ceding to his blatant evasion of her question. If he did not want to discuss it, she would not push the issue. She remained pliant as Zero pulled the blanket up and over them, settling in beside him. Zero, having found solace in her touch, soon drifted on the edge of consciousness.

Listening to his easy breathing, she stared into the dark, room too dim to actually see anything as sleep evaded her. Her heart and mind warred within her, indecision bursting at the seams. So much had happened in the past few days, revelations made, lines drawn, an ultimatum put before her by the man she loved since long ago. It was to be him by her side or no one else. He had staked his claim but in the same breath gave her the choice of when she would relent. An invitation or an order? Thinking on his words, she knew the answer. She would submit or there would be consequences. Did he desire her that badly, or maybe he just refused to relinquish her to the person breathing deeply beneath her splayed hand. She turned onto her side to face the man in question.

The normally obtrusive silver strands had fallen to the side, giving better view of the peaceful face before her. Unguarded in sleep, she was given the rare opportunity of truly seeing him without the ever present walls. He looked younger with his features serene in slumber, semblance of a soul that had not been torn asunder. She often imagined what Zero had been like before he lost everyone he held dear. Perhaps this was a glimpse of that time so long ago. Nostalgia twisted deep in her gut as she relived those days when Zero had first come to them, broken and tragic. A young life filled with sorrow much like hers. She had reached out to him in hopes they may heal each other through understanding and the belief neither were alone.

Finally seeing what all the others did, there was no wonder of why her female classmates giggled as he walked by, and their names alongside his written within girlish hearts across the front of notebooks meant for studies. At first she wasn't bothered by their less than subtle attentions, but lately it had seemed to feel as though she had swallowed a rock. Jealousy, Yori had suggested on the night they stayed up clad in pajamas, stuffed bears clutched in arms, as they did every so often to discuss boys and school until the wee hours. She had discarded the idea, laughing it off as brain washing from all those shojo mangas her friend loved to indulge in. Now, as she laid there beside him, leg thrown over his, it didn't seem so silly anymore. The idea of possibly being in love with Zero wasn't so far fetched. She cared deeply for the stern and hot tempered, ever serious boy, with his startling lilac eyes and off beat style.

Her fingers began tracing the trail her eyes had made hesitating at full and half parted lips. Very tempting, very near lips. She thought on how they had kissed just days earlier and wondered exactly what it meant. Neither of them had been in a completely sober state. Had it only been the circumstance that had brought it out? Would he kiss her without her blood letting? What was she to him, a mere means of survival? She mentally flinched at the idea and decided there was one way she could find out. Swallowing hard, she gently laid her lips against his.

The meeting was brief and feather light, a touch so slight he hadn't even stirred, but nonetheless sent her heart racing as delicate wings fluttered within her. Emboldened by the sensations, she leaned in and kissed him again, eliciting a flutter of lashes and soft groan.

His arms wound around her back locking her tight against him. Heat rushed though him as her waking kiss deepened, fevered body melding to his. Needing feel more of her, his hand traversed up the leg thrown over his own grasped her thigh tightly as his tongue was drawn into her mouth. The shy teasing and soft moans spiked his need causing him to drag her fully on top of him.

Excitement had shot through her as he had gripped her hips none too gently bringing her to straddle him. Her hands settled on his chest as she leaned down to capture his lips again. Teeth sank into her lip as fingers sank into hips pulling her down into his own. A shock of pleasure jolted through her as a slow heat began building between her thighs. Sitting back she pressed against him a blush forming on her cheeks. She raked her nails down his sides as nimble fingers made quick work of her blouse buttons. The cool air brought small bumps across the exposed skin making the hot open mouth kisses trailing over her collar bone near unbearable.

He laid back onto the bed eyes drinking in the sight of her pleasure and beauty. Gripping tight to her waist he ground up into her, the heat from her core wrenching a growl from within. Heavy lidded eyes gauged her reaction as he repeated the motion. Satisfaction flooded him as her head dropped back, mouth open in a pant. Red lines chased over his stomach after another roll of his hips. She was close, he could smell it in the air and her body rocked against his in desperation to come an end. He felt it first in the thighs clenched tight against his own, then dampness pooling below his belt. Self control was lost as he watched her painted in passion and soon followed into the soft edged glow of release. With her sweat soaked skin pressed against his, he whispered her name softly into the shell of her ear.

 _"Yuki."_

"Yuki. Yuki! We are gonna be late for school."

Her brown eyes flew open wide as Zero shook her awake. Bolting upward, her head whipped this way and that trying to make sense of what was happening. It was morning. A glance down proved that she was dressed. A look at Zero showed nothing more than a brow arched in questioning. She had been dreaming. Completely overcome by disappointment, she flopped backward on to the bed covering her face with the nearest pillow to hide her pouting.

 **Okay so it took me awhile to get this small chapter but I hope it was okay. I am trying to build up to something super exciting so hold tight and keep reading. Thank you for your time. Read and review! Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Yuki." Yori's bump of elbow shot her idle hand out leaving a long streak of ink across the otherwise blank paper.

"Yoorrii." She groaned out, a pointed look in her friend's direction. "What was that for?"

"You're spacing out."

"I'm just tired."

"Were you out on patrols all night? You never made it back to the room."

"Er, um, something like that." A light blush crept from her neck up over her face. Yori's eyes widening were punctuated with a hungry smile as she scooted closer to her classmate. She had to make sure she heard every juicy little detail correctly.

"Were you with Zero again?" She asked, glancing from beneath her lashes. Yuki kept her gaze downward.

"Something like that." She scribbled harshly on the lined paper beneath her hand, awkward lines and shapes making nothing in particular.

"Ooh! You need to tell me everything." The girl's eyes glittered in anticipation.

"Girls. Pay attention." A pair of narrowed ones met the girls' over metal frames perched on a angular nose. The girls ducked their heads in apology.

"There's really not much to tell." Yuki replied sullenly, ill made doodles forgotten. She really wished her dream hadn't been just that. Darn the luck.

"You can't tell me that you guys slept in the same bed for a second night-" Her words halted at the sight of Yuki's expression...total and utter shock. "Oh, yes. I know about the other night." The sweet smile didn't match her smug tone. Yuki grabbed Yori's nearest arm, grip bruising.

"Who told you?" She whispered harshly.

A loud snap brought their attention back to the front.

"One more time and it's off to the headmaster with you two." A yard stick pointed at the two in succession. Effectively silenced, the teens sank into their chairs, eyes locked on the irritated man.

Their good behavior lasted all but five minutes as Yuki began to twitch, thoughts buzzing about. The conversation prior had he stewing and if she didn't find out what Yori knew, she was positive she may burst, implode, or combust. A tiny smirk emerged as she thought of a plan to extract the information without any undue attention. On alert from any signs of the teacher catching on, she pulled a piece of paper loose from the rest.

 _Yori, how did you find out about the other night?_ Slowly she slid the paper into Yori's view. The girl read it and took quickly to responding.

 _Zero._ The paper slid back.

Yuki's brows knitted, confused that Zero would share so much. She glanced backward to where he was seated inadvertently catching him staring right back. Zero snapped his head to the teacher, a light blush across his cheeks. Which, she found to be quite adorable indeed. She would tease him later. There was much more important matters at hand. Like a certain nosey friend who knew too much for Yuki's own good.

 _What? He just flat out told you?_ She shoved the paper beneath Yori's nose.

 _I caught him in our bedroom..._ Yori watched her friend read, eyes going wide as her cheeks turned to beets.

Yuki didn't reply immediately, mind racing at the idea of him in her bedroom. Had she made her bed that day? Had she swept. Had she put away her laundry? She distinctly remembered folding her yellow panties speckled with little pink roses and placing them on top the pile of her other laundered clothing. She could envision him picking them up with a crooked finger, eyebrow arched in it's usual judgmental way.

Yori continued to watch as her friend seemed to become a puddle in her chair, tears trickling down her tomato painted face. She snatched the paper back to write hastily.

 _It's not **that** big of a deal. You're being over dramatic. _Yuki took the paper from her, reading a bit difficult with her leaking eyes.

 _What if he saw my little girl panties?!_ She grudgingly slid it back. Yori stared hard at the question before understanding blossomed. She felt the need to make her friend sweat just a bit for being so silly.

 _Your cute little rose ones? Oh yes. I think I saw them sticking out of his pocket as he left._

 _What!? You let him leave with those? Oh my god. I'm seriously going to die of embarrassmen-_ Yori grabbed the furiously writing hand and took the paper back.

 _I was kidding. He came by to pick up your uniform. He was just as red as you are right now, getting caught alone in our bedroom and all. I really think he likes you!_ Yuki read as her friend wrote her reply. She snatched the note back before writing in big bold letters.

 _ **You are a terrible friend.**... _Yuki pouted as Yuri read _._ _Wait...What!? You really think he likes me?_ Yori pulled the paper in front of her. Yuki was leaning hard over her shoulder as she replied.

 _Are you kidding me? For sure! I mean, he is always with you...and if he isn't right next to you he isn't far behind. And the way he stares all the time? Come on. Plus, you've slept in the same bed... **twice**...and he hasn't tried anything. Wait, he hasn't tried anything, right? _Yuki snatches the paper back.

 _Of course not! Well...not those times..._ Yuki nearly gets a paper cut as the paper is torn away.

 _What do you mean 'not those times'?!_ Yuki peeks up to see a very severe looking Yori. She swallows hard trying to figure out how and what to tell her. She can't really explain too much without giving away Zero's secret.

 _I...I've kissed him before. It was like a weird mistake or whatever. I don't think it will ever happen again._

 _!? You **kissed** him? And you didn't tell me about it!? What was it like? Did you like it? Who kissed who first? Do you wanna do it again? Is that why he's been staring at you this entire time? _Yori's pen was a flurry as she grilled her friend via letter.

Yuki read as she wrote and as she finished the last line, she subtly glanced to the side to find lilac boring into her. He was _totally_ staring. She could almost feel the heat of it as his eyes moved over her before finally resting on her exposed neck. Little goose bumps cascaded over pale skin as she thought of him tasting her, eyes closing. A pinch on the back of her arm brought her back, an impatient Yori gesturing at the paper.

 _Um. It was...nice. And...I kissed him. I'm not sure if he would want to..._

 _Just nice? You must have been doing it wrong...How very modern woman of you! Now a days it's okay to make the first move. Some guys really like that. Well do you want to?_

 _...well...I guess so...but only if he wants to..._ Another pinch assaults her arm. _Okay...yes. Very much so._ Yori's eyes move over the paper, a smile blossoming the more she read.

 _Well then...go for it! What's the worst that could happen?_

What indeed.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Class was over and Yuki hadn't learned anything more than her friend could be a pain and possibly work for the FBI. She exited the class with all the others and let her eyes wander over the crowd in search of Zero. She hadn't really thanked him for getting her her uniform. She flowed with the current of uniformed boys and girls, brown orbs dancing back and forth among the faces. A blur of silver had her changing her trajectory pushing against the stream of students heading to their next class. She struggled past them nearly losing her books a time two, feet stomped on twice as many, Zero always just out of reach. Finally the crowd broke and she stumbled into his back.

"Yuki. Aren't you going to be late?" He asked, eyes never settling on her form.

"I could say the same to you." She shoved gently at his arm. He flashed a smile that quickly came and left, attention not entirely focused on her short form. He seemed to see something just over her shoulder, eyes filling with purpose.

"I- have something I need to take care of. I'll find you at lunch." He said, never making eye contact. He moved past her into the hall adjoining the numerous classrooms.

"Oh, okay." She said, turning to follow him with her gaze. Besides Zero's retreating form, she swore she had seen someone else tucked into the darkest corner of the hall. Blinking once, she couldn't focus on the image again or Zero for that matter. Used to his Houdini act, she went on to her next class fingers crossed she'd evade detention despite her tardiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Some consider what you're doing stalking, you know." Zero stared into the corner as the other vampire materialized from the shadows.

"Hmm. A voice of experience?" Kaname queried, a subtle smile forming as Zero stiffened. "You don't think you go unnoticed skulking about, her unwanted unseen shadow. You perch above us all and watch her as a hungry rabid dog would, filthy gaze devouring her." Disdain dripped like venom as her spoke, alien eyes staring down an aristocratic nose.

"I only want to keep her safe. From monsters like you." Zero replied, back straightening.

"Like me? I was not the one who near drained her dry a night not so long ago. I am no savage. I can control what's deep inside of me. The hunger does not rule my reason. She would be safest with me." His steps matched the cadence of his words bringing him to stand over the younger man. The power biting up and down his skin had Zero involuntarily dropping his gaze to his obvious superior. His body though, stood tall, feet planted firm. The animal at war with his human sensibilities.

"Then why did she stink of fear and sadness once you left her last night?" His eyes flashed as they came up to meet the pureblood's. He held his hands tight to his sides, restraint dwindling. "Do you think the power you hold over her is righteous? You are the sun and earth to her and you manipulate her with soft words and memories she can never dash away." The words brought fury to his tone, fingers coming to bury into the cloth of Kaname's jacket, face inches away. "You poison her mind." Zero gritted out. Kaname stood still within his grasp, unperturbed, eyes cold.

"A dream and hope will not kill her. An untamed mutt without it's proper muzzle will. Every moment you spend beside her, you keep her in danger. Disappear for all our sakes." Breaking the grip holding him in place, he stepped back, hands brushing off the offensive touch.

"Yuki wants me by her side." Zero proclaimed while mentally cringing at the desperation that tinged his voice.

"We will see how long that lasts."

"What do you mean? Are you threatening me?" Zero edged forward, body singing with anticipation.

"Only if she makes the wrong choice. I will have her, Zero. The way it happens is all up to her. With her kind heart and soft spot for mongrels, she will make the right one." Slender hands smoothed over shirt and tie before he melted back into the shadows, Zero's fist connecting with the wall he had stood against a moment later.

"Damn pureblood." The whisper floated on empty air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soft lips skimmed over sensitive skin, a hint of fang pricking here and there. Body trapped between the cool wall and fevered body behind her, the breaths she made were only small pants. The tip of tongue teasing the shell of ear brought her to trembling, small whimpers escaping to float on the charged air around them. Fingertips glided over her slender thighs, coming to bury themselves into the flesh of her hips.

"Please..." The word was accompanied by the tilt of her head, neck becoming fully bared.

The heart beating against her back finally matched the frantic rhythm of her own. Hot breath slid from beside her ear down to the unblemished skin, tall form folding over her. Her legs giving out below her would have left her in a heap on the floor if not for the strong grip that encircled each of her wrists, effectively pinning her to the wall, body lax. Pleasure ebbed and flowed as she felt her life force leave her to be taken in, body shivering beneath the hardened one behind her.

"Hey."

Ripped from her daydream, Yuki's back went ram rod straight, brown eyes shooting to the boy who now occupied the previously empty seat on her left. Everyone else had been done long ago leaving them on their own in the echoing room.

"H-hey Zero." She tucked her chin down in attempt to hide the lingering heat suffusing her features, fork pushing about the untouched food on her plate.

"If you're not going to eat it I will." Leaning past her he nabbed the cafeteria tray still laden with food. The cologne he wore was faint, but still managed to put her pulse into overdrive. She clenched her thighs against the odd ache between them.

"Sure. I'm not hungry anyway." Yuki continued to stare at the slate gray table, mind drifting. Zero plucking the forgotten fork from her hands even went unnoticed.

"You okay?" He asked around a mouth full of food.

"Hmm? Yes. I'm fine." She replied, fingertip drawing tiny circles on the table top. She would be great if she could stop day dreaming all the time, about _him_. Zero eyed her sidelong as he speared another morsel on his plate.

"You aren't lying to me are you?" He asked, swinging his legs to face her on the bench as if he were riding a horse. His lilac eyes found hers as he tilted his head up and under her bowed one. Crimson flooded over her, his closeness too much after such amorous thoughts.

"No. Really I'm fine." She assured, giving him a nervous smile before turning her head away from his scrutinizing gaze.

Silver brow arching in response, he scooted closer. He could smell her excitement, hear her heart pound.

"I don't believe you." Slim fingers wrapped around her chin as he lifted her gaze up to meet his full on.

She closed her eyes against the fluttering in her stomach, swallowing hard as to push her heart back in its rightful place. Counting in her mind, she willed her sporadic breathing to mellow. Believing she could finally look at him without turning her brains turning into a scrambled mess, her lids creaked open slowly. First one, then the other. She breathed easy as his eyes were just beautiful to look at, no need to run and hide in the corner of her mind.

"Really. I'm okay." The corner of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Mmm." Zero's hand dropped down to his lap, eyes skeptical. "Okay." He returned to the lukewarm food, shoveling in another mouth full.

Yuki waited quietly as he finished her unwanted meal, stealing glances at his profile all the while. Watching him eat with such vigor brought a giggle bubbling up and out, halting the fork an inch from his mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"You must have been _really_ hungry. I've never seen anyone eat so fast in my life." Again her infectious giggle rang out eliciting an involuntary smile from the chewing boy.

"Guess so." Swallowing, he turned to face her again. "So. Who is it that you were thinking about?"

Yuki jumped at the inquiry. She had thought for sure her words had been convincing. Guess not.

"Um. No one really." She tugged at the end of her skirt, a heat chasing over her skin.

Zero, having finished every bite, slid close enough their legs touched.

"Really." Tucking a brown strand behind her ear, he let his gaze search her face. He was looking for the unspoken answer. As the girl beneath his touch shivered, he found it. "Yuki. Was it me?"

She worried at her bottom lip trying to decide whether it was better to tell the truth or change the subject altogether. The chaotic thoughts were stopped short as Zero's finger trailed down the side of her neck and over her collar bone.

"I think about you too."

Adrenaline shot through her core, mouth going dry. Shifting side to side in her seat she thought frantically of what to say. On one hand, his confession pleased her greatly. On the other, she didn't want to be having such a conversation in the middle of the lunch room. It felt like something that should be discussed away from possible prying eyes.

"But I nev-" Zero's look stifled her words, smoldering garnet burning into her.

"Yuki. Your body speaks to me, calls out for my touch. I see the longing in your eyes and your want permeates the air." Leaning forward as he spoke, his lips caressed her ear as he continued. "Am I wrong?"

Mind reeling, she let her panic take control and blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Who was it you were talking to earlier?"

The yearning saturating Zero's gaze dissipated leaving his expression bland. Leaning back, he answered.

"Kaname." He said plainly, cool eyes hardening as the sound of the pureblood's name caught her attention.

"I see. What was it that he wanted?" She asked, trying for apathy but failing.

"Your lord and savior came to give me a warning." Yuki flinched at his harsh tone and clipped words. "He said you have a choice to make. What choice is that, Yuki?"

"Zero, I-" Her eyes were wide with fear, mouth agape and silent.

"What. Choice." He bit out. He had to know if what Kaname said was true. Had to hear it from her. Most of all, he needed to know if and what she had chosen.

"I can't. Please don't." She pled, tears filling her eyes.

"I know how you feel about Kaname, Yuki. I'd only be lying to myself if I said I didn't. But, I also know your feelings for me are stronger than that of a friend. I told you, I can sense it all." Again he leaned in, trying to meet her lips with his own, only for her to turn her head away. The rejection had his heart clenching, chest tight. He was struggling to breathe.

"Fine. When you can be honest me and yourself, you know where to find me." Claiming the empty tray, he stood and left her sitting as he found her. Alone with her thoughts.

"Zero, wait." The pained look she had seen in his eyes had her reaching for his retreating form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki didn't see Zero the rest of the day, though it hadn't been for lack of trying. His seat was empty for their remaining classes, the stables too. He never showed for dinner with headmaster, and after coming up with nothing at his room and headmaster's bath, she retired to her room. She didn't expect to sleep that night, her thoughts too relentless. They were right, both of them. She had to choose. But how do you choose from someone who made your very world and someone who the very thought of had you sighing.

Kaname is woven deep into her memories. He had been there in her time of greatest need and came to be the cornerstone on which she built her new life after the attack. He had kept her safe, kept her close, and in doing so, had earned himself a vast portion of her heart. as she grew into a young woman, the feelings of safety have grown into those of adoration and passion.

Let us not forget, though, the ultimatum laced with threat Kaname had given her. He would tear Zero apart. She had seen his strength, his terrible power that night so long ago. Could she bring herself to deny him with the possibility of Zero being the victim in that same scenario. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of thick crimson splashed across the ground, a broken Zero at her feet. She cared for him, deeply. And if she was honest, she loved him as well.

She had a decision to make.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air was cool that night as she did patrols on her own again. Zero had refused to help every since the day in the cafeteria. He often would avoid her altogether and frequently disappeared to the stables after classes, forgoing dinner with the headmaster. Zero had said little more than two words of greeting on the rare chances their paths did cross. She couldn't understand how he could just stop after all that had happened between them.

Stop talking to her. Stop spending time with her. Stop _existing_ in her life after all this time.

The gaping chasm between them made Yuki's heart ache.

If he felt as strongly as he claimed he did, would he really be able to walk away, stay away like he has. Yuki didn't think it was possible, for she felt the same. No matter how often he ignored, slammed a door in her face, she continued to try. Wouldn't he do the same if he really cared as much as he said? She was tired of trying and the heart breaking silence. This is what had her standing at the front of the night class's dorm, a set a surprised eyes staring back.

"Kaname. Can I speak with him?"


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is going to focus on Yuki's decision and the consequences behind it, as well as how the lack of her blood donation is affecting Zero. I'm going to try and make this chapter a bit more eventful than the last. I almost felt like I had deviated from the plot a bit last chapter. I really kind of dislike it and will probably revise it at some point. Hopefully this one make up for it. So, yea the usual I don't own Vk or its characters. Thank you for your time. R &R. =)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yuki? What are you doing here at this hour? You know it isn't safe." Ichijo had the door open just a fraction, green eyes peering out at the courageous girl.

"I know. But this is really important. Please, tell him I've made my decision. He'll know what I mean." She stood there, face solemn, waiting for the cautious vampire to invite her in.

A brief look of suspicion came and went before he complied.

"Very well. Wait here, Yuki." The large door clicking soundly behind her sent goosebumps marching.

The finality of it caused a knot of dread to coil inside her stomach. Standing alone in the darkened empty foyer had her on high alert and didn't help the nerves that were beginning to fray as she watched the stairwell for his arrival.

It was a very short wait, maybe a few minutes or so and the sound of returning footsteps tapped across the marble floor.

Their eyes met instantaneously as he glided down the stairs as only the preternatural can, boneless and without effort. The prey part of her mind urged her to flee from the dangerous animal in front of her, muscles moving akin to a large cat. Her heart hammered inside her chest, breath quickening the closer he came. The dim lit room began to spin once he had come to stand mere inches away.

"Ichijo tells me you have made a decision." His face fell in guarded lines, body taut with tension.

"Yes." She whispered, eyes downcast. Nausea washed over her in waves, doubt chasing throughout her cluttered mind. "I- " Wringing her hands within each other she shifted from foot to foot.

 _'Come on, Yuki. This is the choice you made. It's too late to change it now.'_

"I wish to be with you." Brining her eyes up to meet his, she watched as all the worry melted away. The creases between his brows and the invisible strings tugging down at the corners of his mouth. All of it, gone. Happiness shone brightly through his eyes as he wrapped long arms around her. Standing there in the circle of his arms, she felt a little piece of her fall away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long after she made her decision that it had become common knowledge, and she knew the day that Zero had found out the news. He was sitting behind two girls whispering back and forth in the spare minutes before class, eyes fixed on the wall. She watched as his face shifted from neutral to horror, then anger finally winning out. He had met her gaze with one of anguish and quickly exited the classroom, books forgotten. After that, she had tried to speak to him only to have him brush right passed her, not so much as a backwards glance.

As she sat in their class then, her eyes continued to drift to the seat at the back of the class. It had been vacant for nearly two weeks now and every time she came to knock at Zero's door, she was met with a lock and silence. Patrol had continued to be done solo and as for dinner, headmaster Cross stopped setting the table for three. It was at one of these dinner-for-two's, that her adoptive father had questioned what had happened between the teens.

"Zero's been scarce lately. Is he feeling okay?" The gold of his eyes met her gaze then down to his plate.

 _'If feeling horribly betrayed and having your heart cut from your chest to be danced upon by a unfeeling little girl, then by all means, he's great!'_

"I'm not too sure what's up with him. I figured it was just one of his moody spells." Lying made it difficult to make eye contact.

"I see. Then maybe you may know what triggered this 'episode'?" Two fingers arched around episode.

"No." The little food she had eaten started to turn sour and she shoved her plate away. "Can I be excused? I'm really tired."

She cursed her cowardice as she stood and made for the bathroom before receiving an answer. Shuffling her feet, the trek to the headmaster's expansive bathroom took longer than usual. Heavy with guilt was gaining a new meaning for her.

Her back fell against the bathroom's door with a thud, breath expelled in a puff. Sliding down to the floor, she cradled her face in cupped hands, tears trickling through the cracks. She missed Zero terribly, more than she thought she would. The idea of him being safe from Kaname and the thought of him only wanting her blood had been solid enough reasoning to make her decision at the time. Now she wasn't so sure.

It wasn't anything Kaname had done or was doing. He was wonderful, caring, generous. She wanted for nothing, except passion. The kisses were chaste and touches without heat. She believed she loved him, had for many years. But, the more time they spent together, the increasingly more evident it became she was not _in_ love with him. She was grateful for all he had done, and idolized him in some ways, but she did not yearn for him as she did Zero. Yes, she had definitely made the wrong choice.

Pushing off the floor, she moved to the sink and the grand mirror that hung above it. Pallid skin with tear tracks reflected back, dark circles puffed beneath startled eyes. Sick of the sulky image, she scrubbed at her face, salty remnants vanquished before setting to brushing her teeth and disrobing. As her blouse fell to the floor, the scar on her breast became prominent in the harsh lighting. It wasn't a neat scar, and it was still pink with healing. Experimentally running fingertips over it she discovered it no longer sent a twinge of pain when touched, not a physical one anyway. She counted herself silly as she missed the dull ache it used to bring.

 _'Zero. Where are you?'_

Shaking her head, she stepped into the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was hungry, near ravenous as he churned within the sweat dampened sheets, fever continuous despite the chill haunting the small room he had been renting. He hadn't fed since the night with Yuki and the usually knife digging in his chest near eviscerated him now. Blood tablets gone, little they did to stem off the thirst anyway, he was at the mercy of the beast determined to escape its fleshly, civilized confines. The nightmares had increased as well, blood soaked and full of screams. The agony and gory scenes were not what terrified him most, it was the jolt of excitement that came along. Conscious be damned, he was beginning to entertain making them a reality.

Throwing open the only window, he stood bare before it letting the cool breeze traverse clammy skin. It seemed to clear his head as well, a small mercy though fully welcomed. Standing in the slivers of moonlight, his fingers wandered his wane form. Stomach sunken in, ribs and hips protruding, the word cadaver came to mind. He could nearly encircle his wrist with ring finger and thumb. If he kept living this way, he would surely perish. Could he possibly live with himself by pursuing the alternative? Could he feed from another living thing, a human being? It was different with Yuki, there was consent. Scoffing, he chided himself for giving reason to it. It was still a sin. It was still wrong. And right now, it didn't matter. Yuki was gone.

Shivering with hunger and cold, he crawled back into bed, determined to sleep since the pain had lessened.

 _"Yuki?" He called into the gardens, eyes searching. "I know you're out here." He said playfully._

 _The sun was warm on his back as he moved down the cobbled trail, lilac darting over the hedges and bushes, watching closely for a glimpse of chocolate tresses. Birds flit from branch to branch of the trees scattered about, songs sweet. A faint breeze drifted passed him smelling of roses and strawberries. The roses were of the garden. The strawberries were all Yuki. Tilting his face into the wind, he followed the light scent further into the garden. A coy pond surrounded by stone lay at its center, a disappointingly empty ornate bench beside it._

 _"Seriously, Yuki. That's enough fooling around now. Where are you?" He called, voice becoming tight. Turning his head this way and that, he sifted the air to catch the dwindling fragrance, strides long and with purpose._

 _The skies began to darken and the once vibrant roses were withered to black, trees growing bare as he started to jog though the decaying gardens. The air stank of the rotten fish that floated on the no longer crystal clear water, one of the numerous wrens turned sickly flopping about in its inky depths. Vaulting the now dilapidated bench, he ran full tilt ducking under fallen branches and dodging unkempt bushes riddled with thorns that tore at his clothes and flesh. Still he ran, panic driven, calling out her name._

 _"Yuki! Yuki, where are you?!"_

 _"I'm right here silly."_

 _Zero whipped around to find her standing behind him where she had not been moments before. Without speaking, he pulled her into a bone crushing embrace._

 _"Hey. What are you trying to do, smother me?" Dainty hands pushed at his chest, demanding room to breathe. Zero clung tighter. "You okay? You're acting really weird." She mumbled into his shoulder. Pulling back he answered._

 _"Yeah. I'm fine. I just needed to see you." He gave his best try at a reassuring smile._

 _"O-kay. You see me, satisfied?" The shadow of a smile drew his attention to her lips._

 _"Not quite." Cupping one cheek, he leaned in, successfully stealing a brief kiss and eliciting a slight blush to color Yuki's upturned face._

 _Meeting no resistance, he went back in for another._

 _She leaned into the joining, lips parting slightly in a sigh, encouraging him to wrap himself around her petite form. Fingers laced into shoulder length strands as he put everything he was feeling into the kiss. Her hands twisted inside his shirt as the kiss deepened, fangs pricking as they went. His eyes closed against the pleasure, arms crushing her body into his. Lightheaded, he pulled away, eyes slowly coming into focus._

 _"Zero? Is everything okay?"_

 _As he looked down, nothing was okay. Yuki's large brown eyes were now clouded in boney sockets over sallow cheeks. Feather fine locks left dry as straw about her shriveled face. Paper thin skin covered what little was left of who she had once been, leaving only a corpse decorated with specks of blood and punched with holes. Claw like hands scratched at his skin as they tried to drag him down to the nonexistent lips. Gripping tight, he pushed at what used to be Yuki, stomach churning from the sight and smell. Pieces of dried out flesh crumbled beneath his fingers as he wrestled against the corpse. Skin rupturing from the struggle let the inner organs slide out and fall at his feet, squelching noises accompanying their impact with the ground. Still, the matchstick fingers clung to him. Blood, black and coagulated, sluggishly oozed from the countless holes dotted across the expediently decaying body. Eyes wide with horror, Zero watched as his once sweet Yuki liquefied, covering his hands and soaking into his shoes. Slowly the scream built, crawling its way out from the deepest place of hell and up out his throat. Once he started he couldn't stop. Screaming and screaming until his throat was raw and bloody._

"Hey! You okay, kid?"

Zero shot upward, eyes frantic as he glanced about the room.

"Hey. Hey! You gotta go. You're scaring the other guests." The inn's owner spoke from across the room, stout body on the defensive.

Calming, he put all his energy into focusing on the other man.

"What did you say?" His voice did not sound like his own.

The owner swallowed before answering.

"I'm sorry, but you gotta go. All this noise isn't doing anything for business." The man said, shrugging an apology.

"Of course. I am sorry for the inconvenience."

The owner turned his head as the bare Zero got up, dressed, and collected his things. There wasn't much to carry, a simple bag with spare clothes and his Bloody Rose. Paying the man, he added an extra bill for the trouble and wandered out into the night, fog thick and moon bright.

It was quiet in the streets being it was close to three in the morning. There was not a passerby until he had made it into the seedier part of town. The buildings were all rundown and peeling paint, some windows broken or missing altogether. The streets were worse for wear as well. But, it was in this part that the city livened. Women in bold and inviting clothes littered the corners or slung themselves over men that had partaken into too much drink, letting hands rove their curves. Many of their eyes lingered on him as he walked passed, some giving invitation to a warm bed. Zero kept his head down and quickened his pace after the third offer for 'some company'.

It took quite some time before he had found an inn that wasn't surrounded by flirtatious women or men who were looking for a fight. So when he found the tiny four room place at the end of a quiet street, he was more than happy to quickly pay and fall into the single bed set in the corner of the room. It was a little musty but the bedding was clean and there were no critters of any kind skittering about. Exhaustion winning out over hunger, he was drifting off to sleep when there was a knock at his door.

He contemplated feigning sleep as not to be disturbed, but after a moment made his way to unlock the door. Through the small crack he had made, he saw a young woman, maybe a year or two older than himself. Opening it wider, he found that the young woman was quite beautiful as well.

"Yes?"

"I'm Ella." A brief curtsy. "My father asked me to bring this to you." The basket had gone unnoticed initially, attention focused on the blonde girl herself. Taking the offered gift, he stepped back to let her in.

"What is it?"

"Something to eat. You see, it's really none of our business, but you look like you could stand a good meal." Sapphire eyes met his, sympathy pouring from them.

"Thank you." Zero set down the basket without glancing inside.

"Oh, I suppose you're really tired. It is awfully late." A blush formed as she bobbed an apology, multicolored skirts twirling as she made haste out the door.

Zero plopped onto the still made bed, basket in hand. Lifting the red checkered cloth, he took inventory of its contents. Meat pie, an apple, what appeared to be the day's fresh baked bread, and a small cherry tart. It wasn't bad fare, but the food inside was not what he was craving. The entire time she was speaking, he was zeroed in on the pale expanse of neck bared by the carefree up-do. He couldn't deny that he found her attractive. That along with the couple weeks of blood fasting, inviting her to join him for the night had definitely crossed his mind. He envisioned her stretched out, lean body laid bare, as he lay kisses and fang marks about her porcelain skin. His daydream was ended by a sharp pain in his knuckle, pointed teeth sunken in with need. Tossing the basket aside, he stepped out into the hall. He needed a walk to clear his thoughts. A mere couple feet out, the tail of his coat was ensnared.

"Want some company?"

Zero turned to find a petite, blonde shadow behind him. Dropping his eyes to her hands still clutching the wool coat, he brought them up to her smiling face with a questioning brow. Face coloring, she released the material, tucking her hands behind her back.

"Sorry."

As if she hadn't said anything at all, he turned back around, gait steady. Jogging to catch up, she fell in stride.

"Hey. Are you just gonna ignore me?" She asked, slightly miffed. Zero remained silent, eyes straight ahead.

"You know, this is a fine way to treat a girl after she gives you a home cooked meal." Short legs struggled to keep up with lengthy ones. Still, she received no response. Finally losing her temper, she jumped right in his path bringing him to a halt.

"You're pretty rude, guy." One pink nailed finger shot forward to invade his vision.

"And you, don't know when you're being blown off." Dodging around the compact firecracker he stepped off the curb and onto a dirt path leading into a line of trees.

Hands on generous hips, cobalt burned holes into his retreating back. A few moments of indecision and the determined girl hiked her skirts up and made chase.

"Come on. I just wanna talk!" She called after him, breaking into a brisk walk.

The scant amount of moonlight filtering through the trees left her stumbling as she desperately tried to catch up to the evasive boy. The towering pines seemed to be closing in around her as the scarce light waned the further they ventured in. Not a creature of the night herself, her eyes were nearly useless, hands groping for purchase. Luck at picking her way through without incident wasn't infinite and she soon found herself tangled among a massive tree root that jutted from the damp earth. A few hard tugs had her loose and toppling sideways leaving a large gash in her side.

"Ouch. Stupid tree." Gingerly rising to her feet she kicked the gnarly assailant. A flash of ivory, rush of air and she was pinned tight between bark and firm body.

Gaining her bearings and ability to breathe, delicate chin rose to meet the ruby glow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had invited her to dine with him alone is his study for her lunch hour, the sun too taxing to his being. Here they had privacy and he did not have to concern himself with exerting the energy needed to move about in the daylight. She had politely accepted, no real want to do so, mind drifting to her missing Zero. His absence had made her heart sick and the idea of eating sent waves of nausea to crash over her. This being said, the fine meal prepared just for her had gone cold after a few small bites.

"Yuki. You haven't touched a thing on your plate. Is there something upsetting you?" Kaname asked, brows creased in concern, a strong arm wrapping about her shoulders.

"Nothing." Maneuvering out of his grasp, she met his worried gaze. "It's just that Zero has been missing for awhile now and even Headmaster has no idea where he could have went. The Hunter's association hasn't seen him either." A slender finger titled her chin upward.

"Even now you fret over such a trivial being? Have I not given you all that you could desire?" The previous warmth had been leeched from his words, a bitter chill taking its place.

Anger overtook sensibility and she knocked his hand aside.

"Zero is not trivial." She stood over him as he remained reclined on the velvet couch, face blank.

Yuki swallowed hard, stepping back as he rose to loom over her small frame.

" _He,_ is nothing more than a poor imitation. _He_ is a mistake and brings a bad name to those of us who are trying to coincide with your kind. My people and I do not _feast_ upon you like livestock, nor do we rule over you though we easily could." His forward motion had Yuki pinned against the dark wall of his study, power licking across her skin, leaving a searing pain in its wake. "We need nothing from your kind." A pale hand slashed through the air, the wave of power sending all that sat up on his desk to a cluttered mess upon the floor.

"You have made your choice, dear Yuki. There is no turning back. You are mine until your body returns to dust and I you scattered you to the wind. Then and only then will you escape my embrace. Return to your room. I've need of rest." Turning on his heel, he swiftly exited the study leaving the sullen girl tucked tight in the corner, tears clinging to her lashes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Mildly more content with how this chapter turned out. Hope those that read enjoyed. Back on the path I was treading before I believe. Again thank you for time and reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't written in awhile. On this story or any others so I feel this may be a hit or miss chapter. I knew what I was trying to get across, just not sure if it will resonate with you guys as well as I hope. Well, here goes nothing. As always thanks for your time. And I appreciate it when you read and review.**

Her chest sharply rose and fell, the night's chill air burning her lungs. Her wrists ached from the crushing grip that pinned them above her head, bark digging into the back of her hands.

"Please. Don't hurt me." She sobbed.

His breath formed clouds about her face as he leaned closer, eyes of garnet burning wildly in the night. The hunger seated in them was all consuming and she soon found herself trembling despite the sting it induced to her open wound. She met those eyes with her own fear widened ones.

"Please. Stop." Her voice was a mere whisper then, the words may have well been left unsaid as they did not reach her captor.

There was only the hunger for him then, roaring through him and ripping away all humanity. His gaze was hyper focused on a thin blue line underneath the fear dampened skin before him. He felt as if he had swallowed an inferno and that cool, pulsing stream was all that would save him. Dipping his head, he moved to take in its solace.

Tears trailed down her cheeks freely as thin, frozen lips ghosted the pulse near escaping her bared throat. Fear clenched tighter, breathing becoming labored, as one hand wandered from its companion. Talon tipped fingers scraping downward along her side, her body jumped as they snagged cloth here and there.

Starbursts flashed across her vision as one clawed finger began exploring her wound. First across ragged edges, then dipping deeper into the newly exposed tissue. Nerves on fire, she struggled to break free. The remaining hand and narrow hips held fast despite it all, pinning her tighter still. Her spastic movements didn't cease until the delving hand moved up between her and the near skeletal face that loomed over her. A cry for help came climbing out her slackened jaw as the blood covered digits slid against his lips to be glossed over by a greedy tongue. She watched as near euphoria chased across the sunken features, a throaty moan escaping the man gone feral.

Stilled by the unnerving sight, only her gaze followed as he slid to his knees, hand releasing hers to find purchase around her cinched waist. Long nailed fingers scrabbled at the wood behind her as shinning canines moved towards her middle. She slammed her eyes shut against what she was sure to be her end, an intake of breath suspended within. A moment passed, then another.

Morbid curiosity chased her fear prodding her to look down through her lashes. Tension seeped away as she took in the sight. He leisurely sat on the back of his heels, gaze filled with want devouring her form. It traversed up from the wound, over the soft curves, settling on her tear brimmed eyes. Loneliness. Just a flash, but it was there. She could see the man crouched and shaken behind the thing that sat still as stone before her. A hesitant hand reached forward, suspended in the heat growing between them. Heart hammering, no longer from fear, she anxiously awaited for the gap between them to become nonexistent.

Steel grip settling on her hips, he brought his agonizingly dry lips to the enticing crimson rivulets thoroughly soaking the soft cotton surrounding it. Letting just his tongue dance over the varying textures of flesh and cloth, the essence escaping its vessel was all the more exquisite. His whole being sighed as the copper tang melted on his tongue, finally extinguishing the incessant smolder within his chest. Yet, he needed more. The heady aroma emanating from the parted skin was intoxicating, and her body heat inviting. The guttural purr from within him made its way through his mouth pressed tight against her, vibrating straight into her core.

He felt her muscles tighten beneath his grasp only a moment, his fangs quick to push through the delicate skin. When he began to drink her, the sudden feel of fingers pushing through his silver strands sent tingles throughout his form, the bruising hold softening into teasing caresses. The bitterness from fear that tainted her blood diminished, lust seeping in, the taste then caramel sweet.

She had surprised herself, melting into him, hands moving to gain purchase of the soft mess of hair nuzzled into her dress. The dull ache began to fade as he continued to pull sustenance through his bite, making way for an array of sporadic firing of nerves, pleasure beginning to blossom in its place. Soon her entire body was warm and floating. Slender hands encouraged him further, cradling his face between them, bracing him against her body until her eye lids drooped shut and he lowered her to the ground. As darkness ate at her vision, in the last minutes of consciousness, she was almost certain regret and sorrow had shone in his hastily dimming eyes.

Remorse. It clung to him as he stared down at her still body. Her chest's rise and fall was barely visible as she took in shallow breaths, a pool of gold beneath her head, limbs laying haphazardly on the damp soil. His features went sour as his gaze traveled down and over her disheveled skirts and bodice, the wound invoking a churning gut. His hunger had left him and the human that returned cringed while gazing at the torn flesh. Coming to a squat, he averted his eyes, gingerly arranging the bright colored cloth to preserve her modesty. Standing once more, he stumbled back into a tree, his thoughts lingering on what he had done. Raking a trembling hand through his hair, his boots left deep imprints as he strode back and forth. The short passes were made as he thought furiously as what he was to do.

Did he just leave her there for anyone or anything to find? Injured as she was, many a predator would smell the blood and come to find the easy prey. And when they did, she would be helpless. Her demise would be his fault and he couldn't handle the idea of her blood on his hands. Well, more of it anyway. Did he bring her back to town and return her to her father? How could he possibly explain what had happened? That would be an amusing story. _Hi, I'm a vampire and I decided your daughter looked delicious. Sorry. I may have taken a bit too much. I recommend plenty of rest and holy water if she decides to wander about at night._ If anyone knew what he truly was, the hunter's association would immediately be informed, and he, would be hunted. Yagari, his mentor, would hunt him. There would be no chance of survival. But, if he honestly thought about it, did he deserve that chance? Vicious, parasitic creature that he was? Again, he looked down at her, face screwing up in disgust as he finally made his decision.

He was glad in this rare moment for what he was, for it brought him greater strength. Incapacitated as she was, she would have been quite heavy to throw over his shoulder as he did then. The increased ability to see with the overcast skies was also a point for his preternatural side. Pupils fully dilated, he was able to pick through the downed trees and barren bushes as he maneuvered her form around it all.

He silently counted his blessings once he came to the edge of town. There was not a soul to be seen and nearly all the lamps that normally threw a soft glow across the stone walkway were extinguished. It was easy to stay to the shadows as he moved steadily back to the inn. Unable to walk through the front door, he made his way to the window of his room. Lowering the still unconscious girl to the ground, he pushed at the pane that he knew was still open from earlier on.

He found that getting there unseen had been the easy part as he was faced with how to enter said window carrying his burden. After hefting her back into his arms, the balancing of her prone form proved to be a challenge. Careful to protect her head and ever mindful of bending her limbs in the wrong direction, he lowered her feet first into the room.

He had nearly lost his footing trying to tip toe around the girl, afraid of mangling fingers or treading on long locks. Soft curses floated in the dark by the time he had finally gotten them both inside and her comfortably positioned on his bed. Flopping down into the high-backed chair, his exhausted body sprawling over it, legs outstretched before him, he attempted to catch his breath. Hands running over his tired face, he thought long and hard about what to do next.

He was tempted to make haste leaving the girl in his stead, the night's payment for the room at her side on the small oak table. It was the path of least resistance and less likely to end in a public lynching. But, his guilt, steel chains that they were, tethered him to the overstuffed chair cushion. After all her undue kindness, he needed to make sure she would be okay. Removing his coat, he settled back into the chair fixing concerned amethysts on her near motionless form. The tedious task of monitoring shallow breaths while running through what he would say to her come the time, proved to be too much. His head began to lull, eyes closing in the candlelit room, and he fell into a dark and formless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His spectacled eyes followed her quick passes and stiff movements as she hastily packed a sizable brown suitcase.

"Yuki. What happened?" He asked calmly as she stuffed clothing into the open bag.

"He's a monster. I should have listened to Zero years ago." She mumbled more to herself than the man who sat in her desk's chair hands loose, arms braced on his knees, silently waiting for her to continue at her own pace.

Picking up the delicate glass encased rose, a gift from the pure blood, she turned it about this way and that, eyes studying the bud.

"The cruel things he said to me." The words uttered, more in disbelief than anger, were soft, near inaudible.

Quiet moments drug on before she moved purposefully to the waste basket tucked in the corner of the room, discarding it without a backwards glance. Biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling, she grabbed her well-worn rabbit and shoved it into the already over flowing confines. Flipping the lid closed, she began to struggle with the straining zipper.

She had done well in holding on to her composure until then. The loss, the hurt, the loneliness all came crashing in as she wrestled the plushie whose one long ear had gotten caught in the zipper. The tears came first, then the trembling, then finally the defeated sounds that had the only other occupant in the room up and sweeping her into his arms. He held her as she sobbed every horrible detail into his shoulder, fingers wrapped tightly into one of his god-awful sweaters that she thought only grandpas should wear. But in that moment, she couldn't think of anything better. The scratchy wool, indecipherable whispers of consolation, and the smell of fresh baked cookies. Once her eyes had dried, and his shirt could have filled an eight-ounce glass if rung out, he took her hand in his.

"Yuki. As much as I understand the cause of your pain and your need to be as far away as you can from him right now, running isn't the answer." Taking a slender finger, he lifted the delicate chin pressed deep into her chest. The look he found was one of displeasure. "I'm not saying you need to stay with him. As your father, I actually forbid it." A brown loafer clacked against the wood floor as his literally put his foot down on the matter. This earned him a ghost of a smile. He returned it with a brighter one of his own.

"Don't worry. I won't be seeing _him_ anymore." She was tugging at her sleeves when tears began to flow again freely.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey." The bewildered man pulled her into his chest again, not sure what had pricked the tears once again.

"We have to find Zero." She whimpered up into his concerned face.

"Of course we will." He said, petting down wild strands of hair. "Don't you worry. First thing tomorr-" His words were cut off by the startlingly strong grip that had hold of his shirt.

"You don't understand. Now that Kaname knows I don't love him, he will go looking for Zero." Her eyes were filled with terror, breath quick. "He'll kill him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Startled lilac eyes flew wide to the sensation of cool metal beneath his chin. Gaining his composure, his eyes slowly focused moving up the arm to find the young girl's face contorted in anger looming above him, Bloody Rose clutched tightly in her grasp. He swallowed, the barrel moving along his adam's apple with the motion.

"What are you!?" She gritted through her teeth, jaw mottled white with the tension.

"Just calm down. I can explain everything." His hands rose high above his head, open wide in submission.

"You think you can just _explain_ away why you _bit_ me!?" The gun pressed harder and his air lessened. He felt as though he would push through the chair's back trying to avoid contact with the deadly weapon.

"Look, I tried to get you to leave me alone. But you insisted on following me." The click of the safety was her response. Zero's mouth went dry and he damned his lack of tact.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. That's why I'm out here in the first place." He straightened up in the chair, careful in not making any quick movements. As he lowered his arm, he changed its trajectory ever so slightly, grasp aiming for his gun. His subtle move to disarm her halted as quick as his words with the added pressure to his throat. Hands shooting back in the air, he felt the sting and his ear went deaf as one round went into his shoulder, lighting it afire.

"What. Are. You." She spat. Tired of being nice, and tired of being held at gunpoint, with his own damned gun no less, he let all pretense melt away.

"I am a beast." His words were calm and his gaze steady. "One that looks like one of you, that wears a human disguise. I walk the night, hunting and feeding on the living."

Her brows furrowed in confusion before melting into anger.

"You must think I'm a complete idiot. Trying to scare me with some other world bullshit won't do a damn thing but make me kill you quicker. I ask you again." She dropped the barrel to square up with his knee. "What…the hell…are you?"

Despite her aggressive stance, he could smell the fear roiling off her. There were tracks down her face where Zero knew tears once traveled and if he hadn't been at gun point, and shot, he would have probably felt a great degree of remorse for. Given the current situation, that feeling was only a mere twinge

"I've already told you." He replied dryly. The chair's arms splintered under his grasp as she fired into his knee, before turning it to the hollow of his throat. A silent demand for his confessions.

"Whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you, but I told you nothing but the truth." Eyes going cold, he sat as still as the dead, pain be damned, waiting for the blonde to decide her next move.

They sat there in their stale mate, arms over head, pistol and hand extended, for a few minutes or more before he saw it. A slight tremor rippling down the tiring arm. A split second and he was moving, arm easily knocking the gun aside, the young girl scrambling for it as soon as it hit the floor.

A lightning strike had the girl trapped beneath him, his stronger body astride her. The impact of being crushed between his solid form and the cold floor stole the air from her lungs sending her into a coughing fit. Thoroughly restrained and terrified, tears slid form the corners of her eyes as she waited for the worst.

Zero's grip on her wrists loosened as she ceased to struggle, his ire leaking away to leave frustration and indecision in its place. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. Never had wanted to in the first place. But she had been persistent. And he _had_ hurt her. Then he did bring her back and watched over her while she slept. But she had shot him. With his own gun. Twice. The scale was not tipping in her favor.

Weight anchoring her to the ground, he released her hands in favor of running his hands through his already brawl disheveled tresses, dispersing some the tension building the more held her captive. Each thud of her heart, felt through every part of him touching her body. The loss of blood wasn't helping matters either. He was near starved and his body was trying to heal at super human speeds. He needed to feed. He wouldn't give in. Even as the scent of her freshly reopened wound found his nose, he held tight to his civil mind.

A quick growl and he glanced down at the unnervingly still girl. She reminded him of a small rabbit, hunkered down in the tall grass, praying the fox would pass her by. He could only imagine how scary he looked in that moment, eyes of scarlet, lips thinning to make way for exceptionally long and pointed canines. Not to mention the night's earlier occurrence. Heaving a deep sigh, eyes closed to center his thoughts, he spoke to her.

"Are you okay?" His voice was placid as possible given the enormous amount of adrenaline pulsing through him.

A wary glance was all he received.

"Are you going to attack me if I let you up?"

Sapphire darted in the direction of the lost weapon.

"I swear to you, you won't need that. But, if you can't promise me you can stay calm, I'm not letting you go." He stared down into her pretty face, colored dark with disdain.

"I don't like keeping you like this."

She merely looks at him in a disbelieving manner.

"This wasn't in my plans. I wasn't looking to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter."

Blonde brows rose in defiance of the remark.

"I am truly a monster. An animal unable to control his true nature. One that should be put down." Sinking off to the side of her, he let his arms go limp. "I am a coward. I cannot do it myself. Perhaps I shouldn't have fought you. Perhaps you can do what I cannot." His eyes linger on her a moment before drifting to ever present, cold comfort then back to her.

Sliding out from his injured leg, she scoots across the floor never taking her eyes off him. He doesn't move, he hardly breathes, just waits. Holding it in two hands, she comes to her knees, lining her sight with the middle of his forehead. Breathing steady, Zero closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Ichijo. Have you found him yet?" Kaname questioned his right hand, long thin body lounging on his office couch. His eyes were hidden by a protective arm slung over his face.

"No, my lord. But, we are still looking." The blonde vamp lingered near the door, afraid to be within arms' reach. It was never a good idea to be that close when their master was in a foul mood. The steady gaze he held with the hidden face swiftly dropped to the floor as vibrant eyes were unveiled.

"It has been weeks since he has gone. A stray returning to the streets, and we, of noble blood and power cannot find him?" Kaname had brought himself up to this full height as he spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lord Kaname for our feeble attempts." A crisp bow accentuated the sincerity. "I shall go myself, right now, and continue to search for him if that would please you."

Ichijo could feel his skin give beneath the slim claw that ran beneath his chin, turning his face upward into that of his master's. Obediently, he gave the undivided attention that was sought.

"What would please me is if that creature had never been able to live." A deep gouge was left in the blonde's cheek after a flick of the pureblood's finger. Wiling himself still, he focused on the glowing eyes of his master.

"Headmaster Cross knew exactly what kind of disaster could become of harboring Zero. Yet his pacifist ideals won out over sensibility. I have tried to live in peace amongst the human kind. I try to lead you in the same manner." Ichijo shivered as Kaname trailed the back of his hand across his cheek, creeping upward.

"But, you will always have those who do not follow." The same hand wrapped itself tightly in the blonde mop.

"Those who will not bow." Ichijo felt as if his head had been torn clean off with the way Kaname had ripped his head downward, forcing submission, before tilting the blonde's head up with a gentle hand.

"And it is these few that bring the chaos to this world. I am done trying to cohabitate with them without dissonance. The rules will be enforced. The guilty shall be punished. And Cross will be taken down with them if he chooses to stand in my way."


End file.
